My Own World
by daniela93sweet
Summary: Sakura is a typical girl who mostly lives in her own world. She is soon turning 13 and knows she has to make some changes in her life. One day she hears a conversation that there will be a prince attending their school! That is Li Syaoran...SakuraXSyaora
1. My Own World

**My Own World**

It's better that way. To live in a better and dreamy world than the real one. The real one contains a lot of pressure and too much pain. Isn't it better this way? Isn't it beautiful? Imagine a place that is only yours. You can make it look like anything you want. You can even make it made out of anything possible… candy…Just kidding…I'm just a dreamy person, and it seems like my dreamy world will never exist in the real world, only in my dreams. Even if it doesn't make sense to other people, you know it meant to be. And you spend all day thinking about it that you would just explode any minute now because you're just ready to SEE it! You gotta go there and actually forget about anything else that is not important…an…and…..You wouldn't have to worry about all...all the grownup stuff anymore, and also you wouldn't have to worry about school because in my world you're learning without books. You only need your brain, body, and heart. It's just awesome and so interes-…

"MIS KINOMOTO?!!!!!" A loud man's voice is yelling at me and I don't seem to care. It's Mr. Tereda and he's trying to get my attention. I'm not listening to him and I don't mind. When I'm thinking about my world, nothing can ever interrupt me. Not even a giant leopard in the size of a building would get my attention. Pa-lease, I am the queen of the land of…well…I haven't decided what to call it yet but I'll find out. I figured maybe I'll call it…Nah...It has to be creative and interesting, something that will sound powerful and magical because the truth is-…

"MIS KINOMOTO! I'M TALKING HERE! HELLO???!!!" Someone is freaking out here...what a phony! He needs a life and a new GIRLFRIEND, he already divorced twice, and still has no children! And he's forty-four years old! I can tell he is a LOSER!!! What a LOSER, a LOSER, what a geek! I'm so awesome and wait I am the queen of…..well….blank…so far, and I'm supposed to be awesome and powerful! I have to remember to role my world FOREVER and nothing will stop me! Nothing less Sakura!

I swear and say that me-SAKURA KINOMOTO will role my country and will follow my lead!!! I am not kidding! In any case, that Trashmada guy is destroying my ear drums! SHUT UP! YOU- BIG – FAT – LOSER – WHO- DIVORECED – TWICE- ALREADY- AND – STILL – DOESN'T – HAVE – ANY – CHILDREN – AND – NO – NEW – GIRLFRIEND- MAN! WOW I'm getting deaf here, what should I do? Tell him? I don't really talk much, oh well, here it goes…

"Um…Excuse me! But you probably got the chance of destroying my ear drums! So please Mr. Trashmada! STOP!" I told him and tried explaining. Hope he understood and decided to forgive me because right now he looks not worse that that:

His face is burning up, his eyes are red, his tears are on his cheeks out of yelling, and he seems to be sweating too! Yuck!

"Ms. Kinimoto! I've been trying to get your attention for the past TEN MINUTES! Why didn't you answer me?" He asked in a confusion and curious look.

"Well, I'm sorry, at first I didn't hear you, and then—" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME?! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? ARE YOU DEAF?" He yelled at me again. Man, that trash guy is a yelling maching, a real expert! I can tell why he's so depressed all the time...

"MISS KINOMOTO, I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR EXCUSES! PRINCIPAL OFFICE! NOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" God...

"Fine. And you know what Mr. Trashmada? That explains why you still have no new girlfriend..." I heard whispers. Did i mention i was in a classroom? In any case i go to Tomodea Elementary school. In Tomodea, Japan, the Tomodea Elementary school is from grades 1-6, well, i guess all Japan. In any case it was April, and in just 2 months i graduate Elementary school and move out to the Tomodea Middle School! I can't wait! Finally, i've been waiting all year for this, i can take it just two more months and i'm outta here!

I kept talking to myself while i was skipping all the way to the Principal's office, his name is Mr. Daidoji, my best friend's father. It must be hard having your OWN father role such a big Elementary school. Maybe role isn't the word to use in this situation but i can't think of anyhting else. This place is like a nightmare. Horrible teachers, gross school lunches, and way too much homework! I can't even enjoy the rest of my time here. Thank god i'm out. And next year i'm in the Seventh grade!

I'll still be with my best friend, Tomoyo Daidoji, as i said earlier, she is the principal's daughter. She does really well in school, and is in Chorous. She's a wonderful singer and wants yo be a singer some day. Although she said she wanted to be a fashion designer, she designes so many kind of cloth for me. She loves making me so many outfits for different accations. She also loves video-tape me. And she always does, she had always made videos of me and had asked me to model for her forever and i would model her cloth. I never liked it that much but i never hated it. It was fun, and sense i'm skinney, it's perfect.

I still talked to myself and had already touched the door knob with my hand, and then finally i heard a conversation going on between the principal and i think it was...a boy's voice...it sure sounded like it. Anyway, i listened to the conversation and haven't said a word...

"I'm sure, that you, Mr. Li, will have a swell time for the next two months. I'm sorry and i know you don't want to stay here, but it's only for two months. And sense you're also graduating Elementary School, it's perfect. Besides, you will be having tons of friends, since you're very rich. You're the next generation of the Li Clan, and when you grow up, you'll find a beautiful bride that will love you as much as..." He didn't finish his sentence sense he was interruptted by the young boy, as i heard he is Mr. Li. I wonder what's his first name is...

"Mr. Daidoji, i know what my responsibilities are so please don't judge me, it's my mother's job. And she has decided that this would be the best thing for me at this time because we are moving throught a difficult time, and that is because we were suppossed to pick my bride when i was a baby, but thanks to my father that didn't happen! And that is why they decided that the best way to find a bride that i would actully like is and only in school! We haven't found any in Hong- Kong, and so my relatives live here because of their jobs and they're doing very well if you ask me, they would love me to stay and i may say that the Japanese girls are much more worth then the chinese once. That is because the chinese girls would only want to be royalty for only jewlery, money, and cloth! they don't care about our country! Only i do! That is why i came here to find a bride of my own, one that i would actully like and yes i hope her to like me too. So please Mr. Daidoji, don't judge me and say how much this is important , you're REDICILOUS!!!" The boy yelled at him and took out all of his anger. Then i heard aa women's voice...

"Shaoran! That's enough! Now please apologize for Mr. Daidoji for your rudeness!!! Now!" She insisted and asked him to do what he's told. The boy just ignored her and sat on the chair angry, breathing deeply and carefully, not to let anyone hear his weakness. Like he didn't want to hear it and know it. He is an important person and i guess it must be tough to be royalty. Wait, is he a..a..a-a-a-...a**_...PRINCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Oh my gosh! This is soooooooo interesting, if i would become an actual queen i could actully role a county, for real, i don't have to pretend, i can actully...I need to speak with this boy and make him like me so i will become his bride, but being a bride doesn't mean to marry him? I think it does, well i'll treat him just like everybody else and we'll see what happens next. I even bet he wouldn't say he's real identity sense he is a prince! I'm really shocked! Ohh hhh hha hha ha ha ha...Oh yeah baby, we'll see..._**God what's wrong with me? It's only like once in a million he would pick me! I'm a loser, not even one guy in school likes me. And i'll be 13 this May and i'm looking forward to it! I'll grow up and become a teenager! This is so cool, and you know what i think that is why they're rushing so badly to find a bride for the prince. I guess he's turning 13 soon too so he'll become a man. I get it now! Wow! Being royalty is sure tough! Wait, did i say that already?

"Thank you Mr. Daidoji for all your help and i'm still sorry for the incident earlier! I'm sure that my son will be the best student in this school! I promise you that! So, Shaoran will be back on monday and i will have his butler pick up everything he needs for this school, including his schedual! Even if it's only for two months, i'm sure that my son wil find the right girl! He even said he liked Japanese gi-"

"Mom! You don't have to reming him! He knows!" He yelled again.

"Shaoran! Is this a way to talk to your mother?! I don't think so! Come on, we got a lot of things to do in a very short time! You're birthday is at the end of this month and it would be a big deal for all of us, sense you're turning 13 and we all know that when a boy is turning 13 he becomes-"

"I KNOW MOM! I know!" He said angrily. Man, he is so...You know..?

"Well, Mr. Daidoji, thank you again, and we'll see you next time, okay ? Good bye then, have a nice day!" And wiht that she grubbed her son's arm and leaded him out the door, where i was standing and listening. Not having the time to step away...


	2. My Own World Part 2

My Own World- Part 2

As I fell backwards, I saw the most _beautiful_ thing I have ever seen…The prince's face was so handsome and so elegant. His eyes were Amber and his hair was brownish and massy. But it looked good, so _sexy_………Ha ha…just kidding. But it's true! He looked so attractive and so interesting. He looked just like the prince of my dreams. And to tell you the truth, I swear I saw a spark between us when we looked at each other. He seemed to notice it too. Wow, you know what that means right? Well, if you don't know, it probably means…_**HE is my soul mate!!! Oh my god, I did it, I just made my dream come true…Wow I need to tell Tomo- **_wait, I can't tell her that he's a PRINCE AND EVERYTHING I HEARD WAS COMPLETELY TRUE! She'll freak out and besides, she will try to still him away from me! No come on, she'll never do that to me, _would she???_

"OH MY GOD!!! I'm terribly sorry! Miss are you all right?? You fell backwards and it must have hurt a lot! Do you want me to get you to the nurse-"She was interrupted.

"MOM! She's fine! She'll be just _finnnnnnne, _okay? We need to hurry we got stuff we got to do!" My beautiful prince yelled at his own mother…Wait, what did I just say?

"Shaoran! This girl is injured! She might even turn out to be your _**WIFE**_ some day, how can you treat her like that-"His wonderful mother was interrupted again by her own cutie son…Wait, what? Did I do that again? What is wrong with me?!

"FIRST OF ALL, SHE IS NOT MY WIFE AND SHE WILL NEVER BE! SECOND OF ALL, SHE WILL UNDERSTAND HOW SHE NEEDS TO BE TREATED, UNDERSTAND MOTHER?!" It's hard to believe that such a nice mother turned out to have a son that is the exact opposite! Why do I even like him? What do I see in him that makes me interested in him?_**Wait what? I don't think I'm interested in him! I mean, I don't even know him that well. **_I don't know what to like and what not to like. And you know what? I don't care!

"Shaoran please! Not in front of the girl!" She said and then faced me. "Listen miss, I'm so sorry you had to deal with this! Please if you want anything just say so!" She holded my hand and studied me. I can tell she admired me…For my beauty…Just kidding………….

"Oh no! That won't be necessary! I don't need much and thank you for asking I'm just FINE," I smirked at him with an I-heard-you look and then faced his mother again.

"So, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with the Principal!" I was proud at what I said and walked away to the principal's office. And as I got in I saw them walking away too, still arguing…

"So, what did you do this time Ms. Kinomoto? Did you get detention for playing with your food? Did you slap a student with a piece of pizza? Or did you get in trouble for changing your grade in my computer?!" He asked curious.

"No, I got in trouble for not listening to Mr. Terada, that's all." I answered.

"Look, this is the third time you have been send to my office for the past week! Do you want to graduate or not?!" He stood up and looked at the pictures in his shelf.

"Of course I do! Why would I want to stay here in this childish school?" I asked, just being honest. He turned around and faced me with a curious look.

"In any case, did you happen to hear the conversation I had with the boy and his mother?" Oh oh.

"Well," I was interrupted.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS? OH, THIS IS BAD…" He put both of his hands on his head, like he was hopeless and nothing can change his world.

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Terada, I won't tell anyone, except for the fact that there is going to be a PRINCE in this school!" I had sparkles in my eyes out of curiosity.

"Oh no please Sakura! Don't! This is a serious business! You know what'll happen if you'd tell everyone?!" He faced me with an angry look in his face.

"Um…I would be the most popular girl in school?" I tried.

"NO! Everyone would bother the poor guy and he won't be able to meet the right girl and marry to the right bride!"

"Really?! Would he pick me? Where is he from? Is he really going to graduate in this school? What's his type of a Japanese girl? Does he already have someone he looks up to? Will he be able to understand the importance of being a king-"Damn him!

"Why are you asking so many questions?! He's just a normal prince in your age that has to marry someone to continue the generation! So please! Don't tell anyone! He's life depends on it" He was hopeless, poor guy, I feel sorry for him. He's forty-seven and has been the principal of this school for over thirty years! He really needs to retire, but the problem is, he can't retire until he's sixty-five years old! Man, which puts for over another twenty years. I would be in my thirty's at that time! I stood up and let my hand land on his desk passionately.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone," I said.

"Good!" He was glad, but not for too long…

"If,"

"If?" He was worried and sat down on his chair.

"If, you promise no one would give me detention and no points would be faded away in your computer, and most of all, you'll do your best to show that prince that I am the PERFECT bride! The perfect bride anyone knew in the history of brides! Is that Understood?!!!!!" I demanded.

"Child! I will not do such things!" He refused.

"Fine, then harm thing will come to you, and your family! I won't be you daughter's best friends anymore!!!"

"Oh no please! She never had any other friend that would model for her! Please, she needs you, I'll do anything, I would even convince the prince to love you! I promise!" He finally agreed. This is my chance, to prove how much I deserve. I have gotten so many detentions in my life that I won't go to any longer. This is new! This is the new Sakura, I think…

"In any case, you will do what I'll tell you or else…" I said with anger.

"All right! I'll do it, but there are some things you need to know about him! His name is Li Shaoran; he's twelve and is going to turn thirteen at the end of this month. In April 22nd, and in his birthday, he has to marry a bride to become king, and I tell you it is not easy to be a king and role such a big country…" He continued. "He has about four sisters, a mother, and unfortunately his father has passed away long ago, he died of cancer. He knows three languages: Chinese, Japanese, and English. He knows Kong Foe; he knows how to fight very well. He knows how to use a sword and a gun. He knows fencing. He knows all the rights to become king. He is the Prince of Hong Kong and is going to become king. He loves Japanese girls, hates Chinese girls. He is mostly half Chinese half Japanese. His mother is Japanese and his father was Chinese. He has a cousin that is dying to marry him. Her name is Li Maylin. She would fight against you if you would be chosen to become the queen of Hong Kong. She is the same age as you are, her birthday is in April 2nd, she is older than Shaoran, but he likes to be called, Syaoran. That's his real name. And so if you want to know more about him, I would tell you. I know it all. He loves all the foods except Indian, it's too spicy for him, he hated spicy. He loves every movie. He loves dancing and you know what, he is learning how to sing, pretty impressive huh?" Whatever.

"Yeah I guess tell me more" I demanded.

"Well, apparently, he never had a first kiss before, and is a virgin, but they say he has to get his wife pregnant at least at the age of six-teen. So if you want any children with Syaoran, you might want to thing about this choice. You know to get you pregnant you have to have sex-"I interrupted him. I've had enough.

"I know! And you know what else I know! He is very rude and has some kind of an attitude problem .He seems to hate everything about him and it doesn't seem like he _wants_ to be getting married at such a young age. If I would want to know more about him, I would ask him! So thank you very much for your information, if you need any help just tell me all right! So, I have to go now, the bell is going to ring and I have to hurry home, I have a book report to work on, it is due next week! Thank you!" I stood up.

"Have a nice day!" I added. And walked out the door. I didn't want to hear more about him. If I would want to know more, I would ask him and find out all by myself, right? I mean, this whole business is making me feel **uncomfortable**. I don't know why I did that, I guess I wanted to get close to him just because he's my soul mate. And If I ever loved him, I would have to grow up. And forget my childhood days. I don't want that. My world would be destroyed. And if my world would be destroyed, _**I**_ _**would die………...**_


	3. My Own World Part 3

My Own World- Part 3

A few days later, in Monday, the big day came, He finally entered the school and has picked up his schedule for the rest of the Semester. I was really nervous and also disappointed. I'm still disappointed at myself at what I've done. I guess I wanted to know more about him and it turned out to be a secret deal. And I can't tell anyone. I know Tomoyo is my best friend, but sometimes in this kind of situations you have to fool you friends right? Well, I guess it does…

The bell rang, and everyone ran to their seats. As Mr. Trashmada (Mr.Terada) approached inside the classroom, he said he has a few announcements to announce. And for the first time in my life, I _listened_ to him…

"Students, I have a few announcements to announce. The first one is that were still planning to decide what play we would do on the Musical at the end of this month. So, if you have any ideas, please just tell me. And I have some very exciting new for you," Bla, bla, bla, and here it goes…I hope it isn't him, if it is I'll be in a bad mood for the rest of the day…

"Please let me introduce you to," Please don't let it be him, please don't let it be him, please don't-

"Li Shaoran!" _Shit heads…Now my mood is even worse!!!_

"Mr. Li, please say something about yourself!" Mr. Trashmada asked as he looked at the nervous boy right next to him.

"I'm Li Shaoran, but I like to be called Syaoran. I just moved here from Hong Kong, and I would be living here for the next few months, I'm very pleased to meet you all and I hope to get to know you all, _**especially the ladies**_…" His voice was lower when he said that. What a **pervert!** How dare he say that! In any case I know why. I know that I want to get to know him and get closer to him and all, but then I feel putting this wall up. I'm not ready for a real relationship yet. I mean, I'm still just a kid, _aren't I?_

All the girls were surprised and curious. They smiled at him and made a lot of noise. Every girl and boy in the classroom greeted themselves to Syaoran, except me…I was just staring out the window, thinking about my own world…

"And I'm Tomoyo Daidoji! The principal's daughter! Nice to meet you!" Tomoyo said with a silly voice. Then everyone turned their heads to me, since I was the last person to greet him, but I didn't…Just kept staring out the window…

"Uh…Mr. Li, you should know that Ms. Kinomoto, right over there, doesn't really listen so I would just say-"Tomoyo cut him.

"Oh no Mr. Terada, don't be silly, she is my best friend and she is sort of shy so there is nothing to worry about! And she kinda likes it when she is left alone…" Her voice faded as she said that, and I know why, it's because sometimes she's embarrassed of me because last year I wrote a love note to a boy I thought I liked, but accidentally it was sent to Tomoyo, and she still thinks I'm sort of, you know, a _**lesbian…**_But I knew I wasn't, I liked guys, just sometimes I can't stand them, they're so embarrassing.

"Well, I'll be the judge of that!" Syaoran said with a look that he was so sure of himself.

"So, Syaoran, you're seat would be…Oh yeah of course, the last seat over there behind Ms. Kinomoto. Feel free to get to know the school in lunch period. And the right person to guide you would be Ms. Daidoji of course! She knows this entire school better than anyone else!" That Mr. Trashmada is sure gay, I just know it! He is so strange…

As Syaoran approached at his seat he took one step back and looked at me, I didn't look back, I was too numb to hear anything since I'm daydreaming, and when I do, nothing can stop me…He still stared at me, not carrying what everybody else thought, I think he is smiling…I mean for real! He looks so handsome OH MY GOD!!! He is sooooooooo cute, oh yeah, he is so cute I want to make cookies out of him and just eat him all over; _damn_…I did it again!!!

He is still staring. And I hate that. I feel uncomfortable, can't even move. But somehow I do. I turn to him and face him. He is smiling at me and says, "Hi! I'm Li Syaoran, but you can just call me Syaoran, what's you're name?" He asks nicely, still smiling. Since when did he become so nice? Even to me? I mean, that day when I saw him for the first time he made a fool out of me. Saying those horrible weird things about that I would never be his wife and there is nothing to worry about because I would understand how I need to be treated and that I am not injured! Well, for your information, young man, my arm still hurts, because unlike you I fell backwards for god's sake! I don't even know what I'm doing, when I do this,

"Uh…Um…Kinomoto-"He cut me off.

"I mean your first name." He said, he makes me blush! That _ferret!_

"Uh…-"Now Tomoyo cut me off.

"SAKURA KINOMOTO, as for CHERRY BLOSSOM," she added. Feeling proud and makes the entire classroom laugh at me just because I can't even speak clearly.

"Well, Sakura Kinomoto, as for Cherry Blossom, How are you?" He asked, curious, unless he wanted to be.

"I'm _fine_ thank you…" I don't know what's gotten into me, I mean all my life I was tough and I can't handle myself and protect myself anymore…I can't even concentrate when he's near me. What's wrong with me?! I panicked, couldn't get my heart rate slower, I think I wouldn't be able to breath.

"I see well, nice to meet you!" He then finally sat on his seat, and I have a feeling that he's still staring at me. I can't handle it, I just can't…

"Okay, now that it's settled, let's continue with our lesson." Mr. Trashmada said.

The entire lesson went completely strange. And for me, I felt I had a fever. I don't know how it happened, I felt so nervous around Syaoran that I felt heated up, sort of turned on…

When lunch time came, I went to the garden like I usually do. I don't eat lunch; don't know why I guess I'm not that hungry. What I usually do there is just sit on the bench right next to the big water fountain, and right next to the huge Cherry Blossom tree. And I don't just sit there, I sort of, _oh come on_, you'll _laugh_. OKAY fine, _**I draw.**_

I know I never told you this, and I guess you think I'm a dreamer and it's true. And I always dream. But I'm not wasting a single moment I have. When I get tired of day dreaming I just pick out my sketchbook and draw a beautiful picture that comes to my mind…Sometimes I just draw what I see in front of me, which is usually flowers. That garden located many different kinds of flowers and many beautiful plants and bushes. It's a special place I go to because this entire place is just filled with many flowers and I sit next to the water fountain and just show off my beauty, you know, to attract boys…Just kidding! I'm not a slut! I enjoy being there because I love being outside in the refreshing air, and especially when I'm near a cherry blossom tree, I draw. I don't know why it's the best time to do it; it sort of unlocks my mind and gives me new ideas to my album.

_Okay, I'll tell you a secret, I'm a professional artist! I always draw and everything I do is just perfect, well most of the time._

As I kept drawing, I didn't notice Tomoyo and Syaoran approach the garden. I just stay where I am, not letting anything change my mind from drawing…

"And that is the nice garden I was telling you about, and- Oh! I forgot my call phone! My friends are going to call me soon for a meeting at the knitting club, so just hang on there, okay? I'll be right back!" Tomoyo said with a happily and worried voice. Seem like she likes him already…

As Tomoyo faded away from the corner, Syaoran turned and looked at the garden, and then he caught eye to eye with me, we stare at each other for a moment and then I turn to look at my picture. This is a beautiful rose that is right in front of me. I love roses, they're useful for romantic things. Hang on a second, when did I became so calm all of a sudden? Is that because Syaoran? Well, those days are over because Sakura is back! And she will never let anyone destroy her!

"Can I enjoy you?" I looked up at the person that has asked me this wuestion, and yes we all know who it is, it's Mr. Trashmada…_**JUS'T KIDDING!!! **_Ha ha, I got you. Anyway, it's Syaoran, and I think I said,

"Sure…" I said with a calmly voice. I seemed really tense and really confused since that day…

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something…" He finally asked after a long silence.

"Let me guess, is it about the other day I fell backwards?" I asked, I think it was about it.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked looking at me.

"Wild guess." I laughed. He then laughed too. It seemed really nice to have to care about what happened. We laughed and smiled at each other for a while. Until I finally say,

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh! Yes, well, I wanted to apologize about what I said and about what happened, I didn't really mean that! It's just; my mom always makes me angry, and always kisses all over me in public! It's embarrassing, and I was just having a bad day, but to tell you the truth, when you fell backwards, I felt so sorry for you I just wanted to hug you all over and say everything will be all right, I'm so sorry! Will you forgive me?" He asked and looked at me with his puppy dreamy eyes. They were so _brown… _Say what?

"Yeah, sure, don't worry about it I understand, I know what's it like living with a shadow overhead." I said with a nice smile on my face. I then felt better, helping someone than just beating him up, it felt better and easier. Like the need to be and feel like a better person.

"Really?" He asked, his simile went wider and he seemed glad I understood.

"Yeah!" My smile went wider.

"Did you ever have a mom that kissed all over you and embarrassed you in public?" He asked, laughing a bit.

"No…My mom past away long ago, when I was three years old. I never really got the chance to talk to her. But it's all right, I already got used to it…" I said, still smiling, but then the smile fades away. He's looking at me worried.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know-"I cut him.

"Oh! Don't worry about it you really have nothing to worry about!" I said.

"Thank you Sakura, you're the nicest person I have met in this country and in this school so far…" He's smiling at me and then her gets closer, leans over, and kisses my cheek. OH MY GOD I'M BLUSHING SO BAD!!!!!!!!!!I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO DIE RIGHT HERE, AND MY GRAVE WOULD SAY SAKURA KINOMOTO, 12, DIED FROM A HEART ATTACK FROM A BOY WHO KISSED HER ON HER CHEEK!

Oh god oh god…What am I supposed to do now? He then leans over and spreads is arms all over me and gives me a hug. What is the matter with that guy? Wait, is he falling for me already? Interesting…Hmmmmmm…..Mwa ha ha ha ha!!!! Ha ha ah!!!! Oh yeah, and I don't even have to do anything! I'm so awesome. I'm smiling so bad…

"What's so funny?" He than says.

"It's the first time a guy ever hugs me, that is not from my family." I said, only telling the truth.

"Oh well, I guess I made your day and I have a feeling we would become good friends, that I know for sure, and you know what else? I think we're going to have a good time spending time together…" He says blushing a bit. He then laughs and my red face, me thinking he wants to go out on a date with me…

"I'm just kidding, Sakura, I _know_ we would spend time together as great friends!" He sounds so sure of himself hen he says that.

"Well, can't wait 'till that day comes!" I said happily. And he enjoyed that.

"Yeah!" He says smiling a wide smile. We then laugh so hard at our silliness. We're such dorks, and you know what? We don't care…

"Syaoran! I got it! We need to go now! We don't have much time- Oh Sakura! I didn't know you were there! Well, enjoy the rest of your free time, I need to show Syaoran the school so you mind?!" She says as loudly as she can so I can hear her and she's only a few inches away from us, she acts as If I were numb. Which I wasn't…

"Is everything okay?" Syaoran finally asks worried for my disappointed look.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just me and Tomoyo are going thought a hard time after the incident last year…" I said.

"What happened?" He asks worried. He seems like he really cares about me.

"Well, I wrote a love note to a guy I thought I liked, but then the note accidentally got sent to Tomoyo, and…" Syaoran laughed.

"And now she thinks you're a lesbian, that's so hilarious, but she should understand that it isn't true, because after all it was an accident the note wasn't for her, it was for the guy you loved…" His voice faded away. He got me wrong.

"Oh! You misunderstood me! I did not love him! He was just being a nice guy, and then he turned out to be really nice and then I found out-"That weirdo has cut me, _again…_

"Syaoran! Come on! We need to g-"Now Syaoran cut her, my hero. Wait-

"One second you weirdo!!! I'm having a conversation with this lovely young lady and you happen to disturb us to please go away. I'm sure Sakura would be loved to tour me and show me the school, now would you Sakura?" He asked with his dreamy eyes…

"YES! I definitely would!" I agreed. He then smiled but then his smile faded away and his eyes closed when Tomoyo cut him off again. That BIATCH!!!

"Well! You cannot! I was in charge of him and he is MY responsibility! So don't you dare to-"My hero cut her off again…

"Ms. Daidoji! That's enough! You don't need to take care of me! That's my mom's job! And I'm not a little kid anymore so I'm free to do as I please! Now Shoo!" He yelled at her.

"Huh! You like that little _**lesbian**_ don't you! That _**weird**_ girl with a mind of a seven-year-old…You want to know something about her? Well, if you ask me, Two years ago, she slapped a boy she liked with a piece of pizza! Now would you explain that Sakura?!" Tomoyo asked. I don't know what happened to her, ever since the incident with the love note; she has been a real bitch to me! I will never forgive her for what she's just said now…..

"First of all! I am NOT a lesbian! How many times have I mentioned that Tomoyo?! Huh? I told you many times it was for Akimo! Not you god! Why wouldn't you believe me? And second of all! That freaking damn piece of pizza of yours was on the floor! I wasn't gonna eat it! Besides, you know all about me Tomoyo! After all, you're my _best_ friend. And that's how best friends treat each other, am I right?!" I fought back, Wow that felt good…

"Sakura! You little…damn…HUH! Don't expect me to design you anymore clothes!"

"Fine! I don't want any of your stupid clothes! They never looked good on me anyway! I told you I'm skinny, I don't need extra-large clothes! I'm not fat!" I yelled.

"I'm sure you're not! But I know you MOM was!" I was offended at what she said.

Syaoran than got angry, he was so angry that he stood up and faced Tomoyo with his arms against his hips.

"Listen to me you little squirt! Don't get Sakura's mom into this! That's none of your business! Now, if you're going to treat Sakura like that for the rest of your life, don't expect Sakura to come back for you one day! She would never forgive a person that treated her like that the same way as you did now! You better apologize for her or you're apology would never be accepted in the future! It's you're choice! After all, that's what _best _friends do, right?!!!!" He yelled at her with all his anger. Tomoyo was scared; you can see her little sweat on her forehead.

"Sa…kkkk.uu…rr.aaa! Don't you EVER talk to me again! I HATE you! We should have never have become friends In the first place! I knew from the first moment I saw you you were different! And when I say that I don't mean special! I mean _ugly!_" And then I stood up and faced her, right with Syaoran next to me.

"Listen Tomoyo, I'm sorry if I ever made you feel bad, and I'm sorry about the note, it wasn't for you. Trust me, Tomoyo, if I were a lesbian I'd tell you. But in this case I'm not-"She cut me with her big laugh.

"Is that so? Are you sure?!!! Huhhhhhhh…Oh haaaaahhhhhh!!!" She kept laughing until I cut her again.

"I'm sure." I said sure of myself.

"Whatever! I'm out of here, and as for you Syaoran don't expect me to be your friend because frankly and I don't think I'm alone here, I'm really tired of this love not incident shit! From now on things are going to be different and Sakura; don't ever talk to me again! And don't ever be my friend again! You're a traitor!" She yelled at me.

"Fine! Guess what, I don't want to be your friend either! You're a bitch just like what Eriol said the other day!" Tomoyo gone pale.

"Eriol…said….that…I'm a BITCH! No, I love him so much! He's my boyfriend!" She started crying.

"Not for long…" I said.

"FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING LINE PIECE OF SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as hard as she could till many students approached the garden. They wondered what went wrong.

"Thank you Tomoyo, thank you for what you've just called me, maybe you're right, maybe I was a mistake after all, and I should have never been born!!!" I yelled and made myself cry and ran to our classroom.

"Sakura wait!" Syaoran yelled after me. "Thank you Tomoyo for what you just did! You're a really good _friend_!" And then he ran after me.

As I got in the classroom, I wiped off my tears, it was all an act! I'm strong enough to handle my feelings and I acted as if I was crying. Because the truth it, I'm brave…

"Sakura! Are you okay? I can't believe what just happened! You feeling any better?!" He asked worried, looking at me, confused by seeing me smiling.

"Totally! And as for that you have to know that I can handle myself and that it was all an act! I can handle myself-"He then pulled me right next to his warm body and hugged me, very tight.

"There is no need to act Sakura, you need to let your anger out, it might feel painful but it'll make everything better." He was right. I can't really handle myself anymore. After all, Tomoyo and I were best friends since first grade and I can't handle but let me tears fall through my cheeks. We hugged and hugged some more. Understanding each other, being good friends for the first time. And then, a wonderful thing happened!...


	4. My Own World Part 4

My Own World- Part 4

My Own World- Part 4

You might have thought we kissed, but you see…We didn't! I mean, it's too early to have a first kiss, we've just met. Were not even friends yet, but from this moment we are…And the wonderful thing I was telling you about was the wonderful words that came out of Syaoran's mouth…Right after he hugged me tight, he said these words I would never forget…

"Sakura, I haven't known you for a long time but would you have the honor of becoming my-"OH MY GOD!!HE'S FINALLY ASKING FOR MY HAND IN MARRIAGE!!FINALLY!! OH YES SYAORAN, I SAY-

", bodyguard?" **Huh?? What is he talking about? Isn't he asking to marry me, since he has to marry someone?! What's going on? What is he talking about??**

"What are you talking about?!" I yelled at him!

"Well I can't go alone in this school by myself so would you have the honor of becoming my bodyguard for 2 months?!" You know what? He's insane!

"NO! Why can't go alone? You're not a kid! You're a prin-"He cut me.

"A WHAT?!" He yelled and got even madder.

"Nothing!!Just why??" I turned from him looking more confused than before. I think I'm gonna be sick…

"Just keep an eye on me! My mom worries so much about me and have gotten me so many suitors and bodyguards around the school! But there is the problem, they're not allowed _**IN**_ school. And you're the only person I trust now and you can keep an eye on me inside the school building. And sense we have all the classes together, it's perfect!" I turned to look at him curious and angrier. I just can't believe what I've just heard! First that stupid Tomoyo and now this?? I'm starting to run from a problem to another! And I'm sick of it!!

"Why wouldn't you ask Tomoyo? She is so much better than me! That's what everybody says! And I believe it!" I don't know why I just said that, I'm just, I can't, I'm too weak after everything. I'm only a girl after all…

"Did you just hear what you've just said?!" Syaoran asked me. By the time he said that, we heard tons of 3rd grade kids running around playing basketball, recess time has started. For long whole 30 minutes…I sighed. Trying to answer Syaoran's question. I turned away to look at the window and looked at the shinning sun. Making my auburn hair shine. I then turned to Syaoran, still has his arms around his tights, looking at me furiously and then calmly. He seemed calmer and kinder. As if he tried understanding my situation. What I'm going through. I then bent my head down and said the truth about myself.

"Syaoran. You might think I'm this perfect Japanese girl who can role your world. But I can't. I'm not like that! I'm not perfect! I'm a loser and everybody hates me! Including my brother…" I felt my tears falling out of my eyes again, can't hold back the feeling I had.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. He then had his right hand on his forehead. He seemed tired and hungry. I didn't give him the chance to eat. Maybe I don't eat lunch, but maybe he does. I'm so sorry sweetheart! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I'm just a GIRL!

I wanted to tell him so much right now…So many things that happened in the past. So many things and lists of the things I hate about my life. And even the longer lists that explain how much I hate myself…I wanted to let it all out! But the ONLY things that came out of my body are the tears that came out of my emerald eyes. Syaoran say it, and he then seemed crying too!

"Sakura, please don't cry, you'll make me cry too!" He said, still crying. He cried like a baby and then we looked so stupid crying like little kids. We cried as if someone much older than us took out candy! Just kidding…But then we bent down and hugged each other, still crying like crazy...Hhhh…it's so funny but really sad at the same time…

A few moments later, still crying. Someone entered the classroom. It was a boy named ERIOL and he found us on the floor crying and hugging each other, thinking we were the most Idiotic freaks in the most embarrassing way to express ourselves.

"What happened you guys??" He then said and we both stepped away from each other and looked at him.

"Nothing," We both said at the same time. Hhhh….Awkward…

"Yeah right. Anyway, you would never believe what just happened! Tomoyo thought I was breaking up with her! She said that you Sakura told her that I told you Tomoyo were a bitch! Sorry for the language Syaoran, I know you're new here. Just we got to solve this strange problem. And fast! There was a HUGE fight between over three groups of kids! They were all hitting each other and slapping each other and blaming and lying and-you just gotta come with me you've got to see it!"

We then followed him over the playground area. Where so many students were hitting each other and **OH MY GOD**, was it because of me? Did I do this? How come? How did this happen?!

**We saw Tomoyo fighting with a group of girls and we also saw other boys fighting with other boys over Tomoyo. Everyone thought she was the most "special" **_**girl**_** in school. Sense she was the principal's **_**daughter**_**. But that doesn't make her a different person then everybody else? What's going on here!! **

Then all the teachers of the school came running out the school building. Trying to stop everyone form hurting each other! Then Tomoyo said as the Art teacher tried to stop her from fighting,

"_**IT'S HER FAULT!!THAT……LESBIAN BITCH!!SHE WAS THE ONE THAT RUINED EVERYTHING!!HER!!K-I-N-O-M-T-O-!!**_

_**S-A-K-U-R-A K-I-N-O-M-T-O!!" **_She pointed at me. And then everyone ran chasing after the three of us. Syaoran, Eriol, and ME! They mostly wanted to get me, but why?! What did I do to deserve this? It was just a jock about Tomoyo being a bitch! But what else happened? I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND DEMMIT!!

All the students chased us and Syaoran was fast enough to catch my arm, and then we stopped for a second and looked at each other and said,

"What in the name of the LI CLAN is going on around here?! My first day of school and I already hate it!!" Syaoran yelled so I could hear him.

"Well, what do you expect me to do huh?? I don't even have a clue why were running away from those students!! Now run before they'll get us!!" I yelled so he could hear me. We then followed and ran after Eriol who was already ahead of us. We ran so fast that we couldn't even see those crazy students anymore! I think I'm dreaming!! GOD!!

We kept running and somehow we saw the students getting on us. Those weren't as many students as I've thought there were. Those were a group of over 10 or 20 girls that chased us. Or to be more specific. Me. And those boys thought fought earlier were fighting over the girls they liked. And who is the best girl for each boy. Crazy huh?

Eriol than stopped and said he would get the principal. We all agreed and Syaoran and me were left alone running. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me into the high green bushes. So we would hide and those insane girls wouldn't see us. Cause we were so out of breath!

We both landed on each other in a very comfortable position. Syaoran was on top of me. Our bodies were so cloth together that we could feel the warm breaths against each other. Syaoran then said, still not moving,

"Whoaaa! Are you okay?! I am so sorrrrry!! What can I do to make it up to you??" I looked at him and then said,

"Syaoran it wasn't you're fault, it was mine. Even if I don't know what I did wrong, I know I'm in trouble. I always were. Now, about becoming your bodyguard thing, I AGREE and I'll make a deal for you okay? Because you seem to e in trouble anyway…"

Syaoran seemed pleased and agreed. He then asked what the deal was.

"I'll be your bodyguard and you'll be mine. Deal?" We both shaked hands and then Syaoran said,

"Deal." He then said,

"If,"

"If?"

"If, you'll agree to go on a date with me this Saturday." He smirked. That **Pervert!! I love him so much and by just asking me out I felt so much better!! I love him!**

**Wait a second, not yet, I still haven't forgotten about anything!! Nothing less Sakura!! HUH!!**

"Why are you asking me on a date?" I asked him curious. And the answer was obvious hhh.

"Cause I like you duh! It's the second time I see you and you're so interesting and fun to love with! You're not a loser or a geek at all! And Most importantly! I think we should hang out as friends first, you seemed like you needed a friend right? I mean after what just happene-"I cut him not to make him more confused than he is right now.

"I know Syaoran. Thank You." I than kissed him on his cheek, just like he did to me before early that day.

Syaoran smiled, he smiled a loving smile that made me love him even more…Oh my heart is just so heavy right now from all the feelings I have toward him…………………..

We then noticed the position we were in. IT'S ABOUT TIME!!

"Oh sorry Sakura, I didn't realize-"I wanted to cut him again.

"I know, it's okay, I didn't realize either…" I laughed a small cute laugh.

Syaoran then laughed a cute laugh. WE then laughed so hard!! Imagine that a few moments ago we were both crying so hard hugging each other on the ground! And now, We were LAUGHING so hard hugging each other on the grass…hhhhhhhhhh, that's hilarious. Ha Hhahahahah, whatever man…I should grow up already. Still funny daw…

We then stood up and looked at each other's eyes. We already fell in love with each other. I think…

Then the principal appeared and said,

"THERE YOU ARE!!DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU TWO?? ANYWAY, MY OFFICE, NOW!!"

He still hasn't changed. And I'm in trouble, _again…_

Me and Syaoran hold hands, not letting go. We followed Mr. Daidoji over his office. Syaoran then said,

"You know what? I'm not even afraid if I'm in trouble…As long as I'll be in trouble with you, and I'll be with you, together." Oh…..He is so ROMANTIC, not I love him even more!!

"I completely agree!! As long as I'm in trouble, I'm glad I'll be at least in trouble with you. Thanks so much for everything Syaoran! How can I repay you?!" I looked at him completely in love with him…

"Well, you can go on that date I asked you to!" He smirked. He's teasing me! That pervert. Oh yeah, that date, how could I forget about our dreamy date on Saturday! I'll punish myself by not eating dinner tonight!!

"Perfect! So what time and place?" I asked him.

"On Saturday, 2pm in the afternoon, in the spring festival that is going to be, you know where it is?" He asked me.

"Oh yeah I knew about that festival for a long time!! I can't wait to go! What should I wear? I should ask Tomoyo-" I then realized what I said. My friendship with Tomoyo is over, forever. I then smiled and him and said,

"Oh! Never mind!" We then smiled at each other and laughed a bit, were such fools. But at least were loving fool birds! Just kidding….

"I can't wait till Saturday!" Syaoran said cheerfully.

"Me neither!" I hugged him one more time to show him how happy he made me by just asking me out.

Mr. Daidoji mostly yelled at us and said how disappointed he was at us and bla bla bla…..

Syaoran wanted to walk me home, just in case these girls wouldn't chase me again. How sweet is he??

"Good Night, Sakura." He said walking me to my door.

"Good Night, Syaoran." I said opening the door. We hugged one more time and then Syaoran kissed me on my check. Maybe we'll kiss on out date?! WELL, I HOPE SO, THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF GOING TO THE DATE! TO GET A FIRST KISS WITH YOUR PARTNER! Anyway, we both said good night over five times already when I then asked,

"Oh wait what about your bodyguards and suitors?"

"First, my suitors KNOW that I'll be home by dinner time, and second, you're my bodyguard from now on, remember?"

"Yeah, I do." We then smiled and laughed so hard! Were such idiots, Ha Ha Ha!!

We waved goodbye, still laughing.

"Goodbye…hhhhhh.Sa..hhhh..kura.hhahaha…."

"Goodbye…hhhhhh.Syao..hahah…..ran..hah…." I kept laughing and opened the door and came right inside. Still laughing, I still heard Syaoran laugh and smile. I know when he is sad and when he is happy. He's my soul mate after all. But I didn't know he was happy just because he's my soul mate…I also knew he was happy because I…I….BECAUSE _**I LOVED HIM!!**_


	5. My Own World Part 5

My Own World- Part 5

My Own World- Part 5

It's finally Saturday. The sun finally showed itself. Bringing only the warm feeling in your heart. And the truth is, I don't feel that nervous near Syaoran anymore. I found out that there is no reason to be. And I might not know what he feels about me, but he DID say that he liked me! I mean right??

The thing is…I've never had that feeling towards someone. And it's my first time. I know I still just met him, but the date is a good chance to! But I still feel nervous going there. I didn't tell him that I know he's a prince and…I don't know if I should tell him, because I'm afraid he would reject me or even worse! He would get me arrested or hanged or whatever!! I'm too scared. How could he make me do this? I'm so troubled right now. I feel so confused. Like so many other people, I'm not ready for any relationship yet. I feel as if I belong to a different world. Sadly but truly…Not mine…

"SAKURA!! GET UP THIS MINUTE YOUNG GIRL! TODAY IS THE DAY YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO YOUR CHORES! **REMEMBER??" **Just one little question: WHY IS HE YELLING FOR?? I feel bad enough already! Doesn't he know?

I got up and looked out my window. I saw the birds singing. The beautiful flowers of our neighbor's backyards. The cherry blossom trees blooming more beautifully every second. Especially in the spring. Huh? It IS spring. Late April may I say? And oh! I have a date on this Saturday night with the love of my life. And I'm sure he feels I'm his love of his life too! He just doesn't know that yet…

I got dressed and went down. I took some money out of my wallet and walked out the front door. Not listening to my evil dad at all. Or my childish brother. I'm so tired of listening to them. Yelling and screaming around like beasts! They're always so nervous and want to get everything done by time. And they never notice the most important thing…Me….

I mean I know they always yell at me and tell me what to do, but, I just wish for once they'd live me alone. And let me be…

My father found out I was gone and then thought I just ran off and went with Tomoyo somewhere. At least that's what I used to do, but I don't anymore.

My brother went looking for more part-time jobs and even look for a new date. As usual..

I thought I would go to my mother's grave and talk to her for a bit. But before I set foot on the grave yard, I turned around and decided to go shopping today! I would buy a really cute outfit for my date tonight. I don't want to look cute; I want to look beautiful…

I went to the mall and looked for a perfect outfit. Didn't find any there.

I went downtown and looked for a different outfit. Didn't find there either.

Suddenly, I noticed a strange figure near a water fountain. I got closer and closer to that person. I figured it was just statue of a young girl feeding the birds. It was beautiful, and gorgeous. I wished that girl would be me for just one second. To see what's it like to stay in one position forever.

Right near the water fountain I found a small clothing store. It had cloth, shoes, underwear, and so much more! It was the perfect place to buy the best cloth there!

I went in and looked around. Hardly anyone was there, and the manager there seemed so happy to see me. Because actually I was the only one there. And she wanted me to get more and more people there. How would I do that?

She went up to me and said if she could help me. Frankly I said yes and that I had to find the perfect outfit for tonight's date and that I might want to work here someday. When I'll be older.

You might not believe this, but I had a makeover for the past five hours. All the workers there are girls and they showed me around in case I would want to work there someday. They even demonstrated me the perfect make up. And told me what are the best things to buy for me. And you know that some people only do it for money, but they actually seemed they told the truth. It was the perfect place for me to work there.

One girl asked me what color and shape I wanted. I said, "The most beautiful thing you have for the perfect date tonight. The perfect outfit for the festival." (That festival is like a spring festival. To celebrate that spring is here. And most people would be there…)

I tried on many outfits and TONS of shoes. Couldn't find anything good enough.

And then I was about to leave, when I found this:

A beautiful and remarkable outfit. It was a simple shirt and a red skirt. Cute shoes. I looked like a princess when I bought it. I also bought some make up. I looked good in that too. I also went to the hair dresser. And got a nice haircut. It looked a little shorter but was very shiny. It had a few curls. Oh god, I looked too good for my date tonight. Oh well…

I went home and nobody was there. There was a note on the fridge. It said:

_Sakura,_

_Me and Touya went out of town for tonight._

_We will be back tomorrow morning. _

_Dad_

Well those are good news! Now I'm free to do whatever I want for the rest of the day! Yay!

I decided to get a shower, and a bubble bath. I shaved and cut my nails…Just kidding.

But I did wear that amazing outfit! I washed, moisturized, and cleaned my face. I put some foundation, blush, a little eyeliner, mascara, and a red lipstick. I looked PERFECT!! When I looked in the mirror I saw a different person. And I liked it. Much better then the other one.

I drank some water and went out for my date tonight with Syaoran, at the festival.

Wow, I'm so nervous, I could barely breathe…You know, I never told you this but, in some way I feel so lucky and so grateful for finding such a kind guy. But in the beginning he was a Jerk! Ha ha ha, just kidding. But tonight I felt so happy all of a sudden. Like there is no reason to be afraid. And I should just have fun tonight, and not worry about anything else. God love is just perfect. True love is the joy of love…

_**MY VERY FIRST DATE!!**_

**6:15 PM**

Where the heck is he?? He was supposed to be here long ago!!

I waited over 15 minutes and he still wasn't there. Did he dump me? I spent a lot of money on this outfit! I'm gonna kill him!!

Suddenly I saw a boy's figure coming towards this way. It was Syaoran. He looked as good as I was! He looked awesome!! And really attractive too!! I hope I looked attractive enough for him. Although he didn't see me, and he looked a little nervous. I'm gonna get him!

He stood near a wall and let his body rest over it. One leg bent towards the wall. He was looking around. Looking for me. He knew he was late because maybe, just maybe there was a reason!

I walked towards him and stood right near him. He didn't notice me. That jerk! He's doing it on purpose! Fine!

Then I gave a cough so he could hear me. He turned around and his eyes widened a bit. He pretended as if he didn't know me. Jerk!

"Do I know you?" He asked. Jerk!

"Apparently yes!" I answered.

"I don't believe so…I've never seen you before." He said.

"Yes you did!" I said angry.

"No. I didn't. So would you please leave me alone?" He said, looking at me. He couldn't see my face very well. Since it was dark and it was hard to see.

"Allright Li Syaoran! I'll go!" Then I was about to leave when he cought my arm.

"How did you know my name?" He asked, nervously.

"I did meet you before. Remember?" I said.

"What? Where?" He said, and this time I hold his hand.

"It's me Syaoran."

"Huh?"

"You're waiting for your date, am I right?"

"How do you know about that?! Who the HELL are you?"

"Sakura." I then got closer and the lights around the place turned on. And we could see each other perfectly. We saw each other's faces. We saw each other's eyes. Syaoran's eyes widened more and more when he saw me. He was surprised.

"Have I met you before?" He then said calmly, smirking. That jerk!

"Are you kidding me? You forget people you've just met! That's very rude!"

"I'm very sorry. But, who are you and what did you do to Sakura?!" His voice was louder.

"Nothing! I just thought I should look good tonight…"

"You do."

"You do too."

"In any case. I still don't know you!" He walked away, and the turned around.

"I'm only kidding, Sakura, you know that. Common let's go, I want to show you something."

I agreed and went with him. To tell you the truth he looked at me as if I was the most beautiful girl in the world. In some way, I can't stand him looking at me like that! I'm so nervous. Is he really sure that I'm pretty enough? What is his type of bride? Should I tell him? I'm too scared…

**8:00 PM**

Syaoran and I had so much fun! He even won a teddy bear for me! Oh how sweet!

When we sat on a bench, he said,

"You know…I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Mt 13th birthday is coming up and I want to invite you to my party. Mostly weddi-"

"Syaoran, I have to tell you something." Shit.

"What?"

"I know…I..I.."

"You know what?"

"I know your secre-"

Then someone disturbed us. It was Tomoyo.

"Well. Well. Well. Look who's here!" It was Tomoyo, and her dirty friends.

I just couldn't take it. My date has gone so well so far and then it turned terrible just because of her!

I turned to Syaoran and then said,

"Thank you Syaoran for everything. Goodnight." I kissed him on the cheek and then walked away. Leaving his mouth purred open and Tomoyo's. I guess he went home too. Because the thing is that he's supposed to find a bride and, it would never be me. We already know that…

"Sakura!" Syaoran ran up to me.

"I thought you were going home…"

"Home? My home would never be with my family! Only you!"

"What?"

"Sakura! I'm a…a..-"

"A prince? I know."

"What?! How?"

"I heard you in the office the other day. I'm so sorry.."

"Look it doesn't matter, I have to get a bride by tonight or I'm tossed!"

"Don't you think it's a little too early for you to get married??"

"I know that!"

"Well?"

"I'm gonna talk to them all right?"

"It's not gonna be that easy you know-"

"I know that!"

"So?"

"It's so weird."

"What is?"

"You're a prince? Of china??"

"Yes!"

"God!"

Syaoran explained me. He told me everything. Everything from the day he was born. Just everything. I listened to him. But I couldn't say what I feel. I was too scared.

He said he has to get married, he doesn't have a chance.

"Syaoran."

"I-"

"It's okay. I understand."

"Thank you so much Sakura, it's been a tough day today. So can we change our date to next week? I guessed that it would be special since it is the festival but I guess we want more do we?"

"I don't need a perfect date to be happy Syaoran. I just want to be with you."

He then looked at me and said these words I would never forget"

"Sakura. I haven't known you for long. And that is why I wanted us to see each other more often. However, since I have to get married and take my father's place at his throne, I can't do much…But I promise you that I would do my best to be with you."

"You know what it means right?"

"Of course."

We hugged and he led me home. Hoping for another date next time. And I guess it was a little weird date but at least we told the truth. We had fun. We played games, ate, looked at the stars. It was my perfect date. When you grow up things are starting to get worse. And I think I was getting into a depression. A depression of my life. My depression of true love, thinking it would go away. I wish none of this would happen. Syaoran is realllllly confusing me! He made me a women! And changed me into this loving god that he want to be with! He should solve his own problems!

But we're just going throught a lot this year. It'll get better next year…I hope so…

I love you with all my heart Syaoran…


	6. My Own World Part 6

My Own World- Part 6

My Own World- Part 6

It's been over a week now, and Syaoran still hasn't called me! What's going on here? He promised! My cell phone then rang and I picked up. It was Syaoran, I then said,

"Syaoran! You promised you would call me! What's going on-" It wasn't Syaoran after all. IT was a girl's voice. Could it be-

"It's not Syaoran. It's Meiling. His cousin." OH MY GOD, IS IT REALLY HER?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! OH NO……What am I going to do?

"In any case. Are you Sakura Kinomoto??" She seemed really angry. I wonder why. Oh I remember now. The principle said she would want to be his bride more than anything. And it wouldn't be that easy…

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything-" She cut me and yelled and screamed one more time to let me know that this is a competition and that it is a serious business.

"Listen, you silly little girl! Syaoran is going to marry me. And we all know that! I'm Chinese and royalty. And everyone loved the idea of me being a queen of China! And for you, hhhh" She laughed and then said, "Well, I would say that you're a little too young for him. And you're not royalty. OR rich. OR pretty! Whether I'm perfect for Syaoran and you're not! Or I'm pretty and you're not. Take your pick."

"Why you little-"

"I'm warning you! If you ever talk to MY prince again! You'd get arrested or even worse, I'll have you _hanged…"_

"Excuse me??"

"Look, Listen to me; because I'm only gonna say it once. You're the most ridiculous person I have ever heard about. You don't know anything about rolling a country. You don't have any friends. You don't even have a mother, only a silly father and a childish brother! You're not rich or royalty! You're not pretty or sexy! You can't even sing, or play any instruments! You don't even have a normal pet! You're not a princess."

I just can't believe I'm hearing this! I think I'm gonna cry now. What's happening to me?!

"Ms. Meiling. You have insulted me in every possible way. And now I have nothing further to say. I'm gonna have to as you to hang up or to never see me again."

"Don't worry. I won't. Because I'm gonna be Syaoran's wife! And I promise you. You will never be a queen of any world or country. Not even yours…" She then hung up, and I never called or heard of her again.

I just can't believe what's just happened now! That ridiculous girl just insulted me in every hurting way! Even worse then Tomoyo! I have never been this hurt before. I would never be happy ever again! First Tomoyo, then Syaoran, then Meiling, and so many other things too! Why is everything so massed up! Syaoran and I started out so great! Everything was so perfect in the beginning. I mean I know we don't know each other that well. But how long do you need to fall in love with somebody??

Everything I saw was a complete dream. A complete nightmare. And so, my life just kept being in a come. I felt so dead all of a sudden.  
And everything I felt has faded away. I started feeling mature and smarter in every incredible way... Was it a dream? Was it real? Or am I sleeping for so long that nobody is gonna wake me up? I wish I would have known my mother. I know everything would be okay if it was…I want my mom to wake me up this morning. I want her to love me more than anyone else. I feel so different. So unreal. I only belong to my world. I feel I'm disappearing, I would turn Invincible and never be seen by anyone or anything ever again!

**Syaoran's birthday and Wedding**

Well, I haven't heard from Syaoran anymore. I heard he's getting married to Meiling. I don't know what he said about that, but I know he loves me. Even if I'm the worst, I know I'm Sakura. No one is like me. No one……..

"Syaoran! It's time! You're gonna get married today! You're gonna become a King!"

"No."

"I beg your partent."

"I'm not getting married in the age of 13! It's insane, don't you think!"

"Syaoran, there is nothing we can do about it, it's been a tradition for over a thousand years. All in the Li clan is true and written!" His mom said in a worried voice.

"Well mom. Why can't we write a new tradition. One that people would remember forever and know more about us! Didn't you thin about that?!"

"Well, nothing is even ready yet. So maybe I can do something about it, but it's not gonna be easy. I'm gonna make some phone calls first. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes. Mom. Oh yes. I'm sure."

"Let's talk about it first."

"Okay."

**A few hours later…**

I was walking through Syaoran's home. I heard a loud music going on. And probably it's his birthday part. He didn't even invite me. He didn't even call me. Everything is so blind and weird right now. I can't even think properly. Maybe it's a good thing I wouldn't be his wife. Even if I love him so much. I can't do anything about it. I'm not royalty and not good enough for anyone. I know things were so good at the beginning, but now they're so bad…

The party finally started. Many people and cars were driving by. And I secretly hide behind a bush and watched the scene. And everything seemed so interesting and confusing. Especially for a prince of China! I just can't believe it! It IS a dream!!

I mean, not an actual dream. But everything seemed like it. The prince of my dreams is getting married to someone he doesn't love. Whether he likes it or not. And I'm the hero here! I need to stop this wedding, and get my love! I have to make this dream come true forever!

"What are you hiding from?" I heard Syaoran's voice behind me. I then turned around and said,

"Nothing. Good bye." I turned away and were about to walk away.

"Sakura!" I didn't listen to him…

"Sakura!" Didn't even look at him again…

"Sakura! Wake up!!"

**My eyes opened. And in the first time in my life…I woke up from that Coma. From that terrible dream. What a stupid dream!!**

"Sakura! It isn't a dream! Wake-up!"

I then felt everything so blind and…I fell down and fainted. Lost my existence in this world…And never woke up from that dream again!

"Sakura! Wake-up! This isn't a dream! You'll be okay, I promise you that! Please wake up! I need you soooo much!" Syaoran still held my body in his arms. Not letting me die.

"I LOVE YOU!!"

He then leaned over and kissed me. He kissed my lips and never let go. But unfortunately I didn't wake up. I stayed in that coma for soooooo firkin long. But then, out of nowhere. I opened my eyes. And for my surprise. I was really happy to see Syaoran's face so close to mine. Still kissing me. Not letting go..

"Syaoran…I love you too…I love you soooo much. You have no idea." Syaoran the opened his eyes and was so happy to see me alive. He was so happy to see me. Right next to him. Alive and free. The only girl he needs to live for. And I think I found out why I was born. I was born to _love him. To love Syaoran. Forever and ever. No stop and no pain. Just like a dream. Within everything else. It was a dream…_

"OH Sakura! Thank god you're alive! I love you so much!"

"I love you too! Thank you for taking care of me!"

"Sakura. I know you think I'm getting married now, but I talked to my mom. And we agreed to cancel my wedding until I'm at least 18, and whenever I'm ready. And I would become King. With a wife or not. But I decided to get married. To you…" Holly Crap!

We then stood up. Syaoran helping me. He then bent over and took my hand for marriage.

"Sakura. I haven't known you for long. But, I've known you for enough time to know how much I love you. You're the most incredible person I have ever met. You're made out of gold…Would you marry me and agree to join our soul mates forever?"

Oh my godddddddddddddddddddd!! Yes Syaoran oh yes!

"YES! HELL YES!!"

"FUCKING INSANE AND ROCKING!!"

I then kissed him and gave him a French kiss. And he seemed enjoying it!! We kissed and made out for so long! And the he said he wants to marry me when I'm at least 16, 3 more years. I agreed and then we kissed some more! God everything seems so crazy!! But this is who we are. This is real love………


	7. My Own World Part 7

My Own World- Part 7

My Own World- Part 7

Okay. This story of mine is so weird. I mean. Hello! One time is good and one time is bad. And the other time is terrible. Whether the good news, the bad news, or the worst. So here it is. The good news is that **Syaoran asked me to marry him!! And be his princess and queen forever. And that Meiling will go to hell if she will stand in our way…OH he's so incredible and so special. He has no idea how much he means to me. He's **_**everything to me…**_

So hear this. After he asked for my hand in marriage. We decided to run away from the party and just hang out on a date as a celebration of Syaoran's 13th birthday! You know what they say in the Jewish tradition. When a boy becomes 13, he becomes a man! So anyway, we didn't really run away. We just snuck out away from the party. And after everything that happened, we decided to take a break from everything. Because we were going crazy over each other! And we also thought about getting a tattoo over our love. Syaoran's name on my shoulder and my name on his shoulder. Or something like that. But I didn't like the sound of it. I mean, were only 13, well my birthday is next month, and we're still just kids, until were at least 16 of course or 18, but I just want everything to be okay. So, I've decided instead of getting a tattoo, we will get dinner. Cause I was starving!! I couldn't even think. I needed food in my stomach. And we would also have cake! But Syaoran said we would just eat and hang out until the ceremony of him becoming king. And he wants me to be there!! Isn't it awesome? We are sooo made for each other!!

**Dinner**

_Both Syaoran and I decided to have dinner at the most famous and expensive restaurant in town. It's called "Olive Garden", hhhhh yeah I know. It's not that great or special, but it IS a wonderful and tasty restaurant! The food there is fantastic! And service is great too! Much better than McDonalds, or Wendy's, or Burger King, or Applebee's, or anything else! This one is moreeeeeeeeee original! So get this, we decided to tell everything about each other! Right form the day we were born. And so we did. I told him everything there is to know about me. They way I was before I met him, the way Tomoyo and I would spend our time together, and also they way I snapped that kid with that piece of pizza…hhhhhaa. ..Just kidding! But we did tell all the truth this time and we did decide to be honest about our feelings. And so Syaoran told me also all about Meiling. He said she has been kind of slutty and scary around him ever since he met her. He met her at a party were they were celebrating the next tradition of the Li Clan. IT was over 5 years ago, and they were complete strangers. And their parents wanted to get them together just to be king and queen of china. And of course, it doesn't make sense. But you now, being a prince is not that easy as you think. And he also told me that all his life, he always did what everybody wanted him to do. And he always followed the rules they way they wanted him to follow. But he never felt as if he wanted to be king. Even if he were. How much fun is it to spend the rest of your life in a castle completely alone and deal with all the problems in China but you want to live a normal life just like everybody else. And it must suck!!_

"And so, I talked to my mom, and told her everything I wanted to tell her ever since I was a kid. And she seemed really supportive and she really wanted to help me. She told me the way she felt all her life and never felt any good at all. And that she wasn't a hero, I was the hero to take my chance and confess my feelings and tell the truth and stand up for myself. I've never felt more proud then before, Sakura." Syaoran then grabbed another slip from that drink, and then I finally said something I have never told Syaoran before. I wanted to tell him. Hope he doesn't get mad at me.

"You know, Syaoran, there is something I always wanted to tell you since the beginning. And I think you're ready to hear it." I said.

"Does that have to do with your family and friends?" He asked curious.

"Not Really." I answered and tried to keep going.

"Does that have to do with Meiling?" He asked in a worried way.

"No. It has to do with Principle Daidoji." I finally said. Hope he doesn't get mad.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Well. After our first meeting, I sort of was selfish thinking how much I wanted to be a real queen, then being make-real queen. And I sort of tried to tell you. But I wanted so much for myself. And my life completely sucked. And I guess I told him that he should try to get us together and make you love me or else I would stop being Tomoyo's friend. And so after I really stopped being her friend, the deal is probably off…" I turned my head away.

"No wonder Daidoji talked so much about you lately!" He said laughing. I turned to look at him.

"What? He actually thought I was serious?! Well, maybe I was but that certainly doesn't mean he has to do that! You're a prince after all. It is none of my business!"

"I know, Honey, I know. And I also have to tell you something about that little situation. I WANTED to know more about you. Because I fell in love in you with in the first moment I saw you, and I guess I wanted more of you. And I even asked him every time about you. And sometimes he brought it up, but mostly I did…I'm so sorry."

"Oh! Really Syaoran it isn't your fault. It's my fault!"

"No it's your fault."

"Hhhh. No it's my fault silly!"

"But I was the one asking more every time. It must be my fault!"

"But you weren't the one who started it. SO it MUST be my fault!!"

"But you finally said you were sorry and didn't mean any harm! I was the one taking risks here!!"

"But you only tried to get to now me. I was only thinking of myself and acting so childish! Being so selfish and stupid! It IS my fault!"

"No it is not!"

"IT is to!"

"IT is NOT!"

"It is too!!"

"I TOLD YOU AND I WON'T SAY IT AGAIN! IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT!!"

"BUT THIS IS ABOUT MY VAD BEHAVIOR!!"

"EVERYBODY MAKES MISTAKES IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

"YEAH BUT YOU DIDN'T MEAN ANY HARM IT WAS MY FAULT TOO!"

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOU!!"

Everyone already looked at us and wondered what went wrong. I then said,

"Sorry. A little discussion going with a husband and wife. Don't mind us!" Everyone then turned around and kept discussing and having their own conversations. Syaoran the turned around.

"Sakura I don't' want us to fight again okay? I'm sorry. I will never raise my voice again!"

"Me too. I won't raise my voice in public ever again."

"What do you mean by "In public"?" God here we go again.

"Well. In manners of course. Only a man can't raise his voice to a woman. A woman can do as she pleased. Doesn't matter what age."

"But, I man has his feelings too! What if his wife would see another guy behind his back?! Would he be okay with that too! Just because woman can do as they please just because they're ladies??"

"Syaoran I didn't mean that."

"But you made it sound like it obviously!"

"Do you think of me as stupid? I SAID I didn't mean what you think I said."

"But, Sakura-"

"QUIET!!" A waiter came up to us and said if there would be another fight between as again, we would leave this place!

"Way to go Syaoran…"

"Way to go Sakura…"

"It's my fault…"

"It is certainly my fault for everything…"

"I'm sorry Syaoran."

"I'm so sorry Sakura."

We the hugged and paid the bill and left the place before another fight is going to appear out of nowhere!

**A walk in the woods**

"I'm really sorry for earlier." I said with a sad face. God I'm so embarrassed now.

"Don't worry about it. It was your fault anyways right?"

"Syaoran!"

"I'm only kidding!" He laughed. He's teasing me again!

"Anyway, I'm really happy us talking again, you didn't pick up the phone. What's up with that? Instead of you, OH OH! There was Meiling!"

"Meiling was the one who answered you?!"

"YES!"

"Oh my god! She always does that to me so often! Never leaving my personal life alone! She's only thinking of herself!"

"Want to go get a sweet revenge?! We can have one last childhood experience right?"

"Absolutely!" We then took off and headed to the party. Where Meiling was at. Eating…


	8. My Own World Part 8

My Own World- Part 8

My Own World- Part 8

Me and Syaoran rushed to the party. We saw EVERYONE there. His mother, grandparents, relatives, Meiling's family as well, and so many other people that we've never even seen before! Syaoran said that they're here to watch the ceremony. I mean obviously because he's a prince and hello! It's insane, who wants to be prince anyway?

"Syaoran? Did you always want to become king and take your father's throne?" I asked, while we were still hiding from Meiling. We watched her eat tons of cakes and drank a lot of punch. No wonder she gained some weight…

Syaoran then turned around and smiled at me. "Well, I always thought it was great, but I definitely don't want to go through this alone!"

"Who will you work with?"

"Well, everyone. But I told you, we will get married 3 years from now. I even gave you a ring! Did you like it? It's diamond. I thought you like diamond."

"I do! It's perfect. It's shiny and nice shaped. It's really beautiful. Just like your eyes."

Syaoran raised his head and looked at my eyes, and then said,

"hhh..Yeah I know baby I know. I like your eyes too. They're so green and emerald. Wait that's the same thing right?"

"Um…Yeah?"

"Oh yeah it is..hhh..Never mind…" We then started laughing. But quietly so no one would hear us.

_We wanted to spend more time with each other. We wanted to know everything about each other. I mean let's face it; nothing is better than true love…_

"Okay, so what do we do?" I finally asked. "This is really boring and so…childish."

"So? We are kids, let's experience some childhood together. Only one last time just being kids.." He said.

"I know but, we are kids, but, it's still doesn't mean we have to do this!"

"We don't. It's your choice."

"Wait, I thought it was your choice."

"Well, you're the one that wanted revenge. Right?"

"Yeah, but not that kind of revenge. Something surprising, yet…interesting."

"Maybe we can start a food fight and throw everything at her!"

"Syaoran NO!"

"I'm only kidding. You know that."

"Yeah just like a clown."

"Sakura, if I wanted to be a clown I'd join the circus." I gave a small laugh and smile at him. He then added,

"Now. I think the best thing to do would probably be just to TALK to her, just like adults right?"

"Yeah, I guess so, what do you think?"

"No what do you think?"

"_Syaoran. Let's not do this again okay, sweetheart?"_

"_All right. My sweet little cherry." _We then laughed some more and enjoyed the moment. Until the revenge starts…

**The Revenge on Meiling (Mostly talking to her)**

Syaoran approached Meiling's table. She raised her head and looked at us in a surprising way. Then her eyes turned to me. And they started lying fire and getting warmer. I knew she was disappointed seeing me, there, at the party. But, it wasn't my fault Syaoran likes me better than her. Does she even know everything about him?

"I thought I told you not to stand in my way Kinomoto!" She yelled.

"I wasn't standing in your way, you were standing in mine. And now it's time we will discuss about it."

"Do whatever you want, I'm still marrying Syaoran. Right Darling?" She told him with the sweetest voice she had. And talked to me with the most evil voice she ever had. Syaoran said,

"We have changing plans. I'm not marrying you after all. I'll marry Sakura. When we will be 16."

"Stop lying my little playboy-"

"Okay. This is the last time you ever call me that. Got that?!"

"Hay what's all the pressure darling? I'm only try to open your eyes. And we all know in the end I will be your wife. If that problem wouldn't stand in our way, we would be married by now!"

I then got mad and looked at her,

"Is that what I am?! You're problem?!"

"Why yes. That's the first time you ever started using your mind. If you have one anyway-"

"Hay! Stop with the cruel jokes!" Syaoran yelled at her.

"Those aren't jokes! Those are FACTS! Got that?!"

"NO AND I DON'T THINK I WANT TO GET IT, BECAUSE THE TRUTH IS, YOU WERE THE ONE LYING TO ME NOT HER!"

"What are you talking about honey?"

"You said you cared if I wanted to marry you or not!"

"Oh no no no no, I said and specifically added that, We WILL GET MARRIED WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! IT WAS OUR PARENTS CHOICE, NOT OURS, UNDERSTAND??"

"Meiling, If you really love Syaoran, you shouldn't be talking to him that way-" She cut me and then stood up, with her arms around her waist.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME HOW TO BEHAVE IN FRONT OF MY FIANCEE! YOU'RE NOT HIS TYPE! I AM!"

"Oh really?!" Syaoran said.

"Yes, and you know it."

"I don't think so." He disagreed.

"Meiling. I'm sorry, but you have to face the fact that Syaoran didn't have those feelings toward you like you wished. You can't make someone or torture someone into liking you!"

"OH yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Watch me." Ohhhh here the trouble starts. She will do something bad. And it ain't gonna be pretty. Oh this is bad…

Meiling got closer to Syaoran and was gonna give him a kiss. But Syaoran was quick enough to get away and then be closer to me. He put his arm around my shoulder. And his other arm on my waist. And then told Meiling the truth.

"Meiling. I was never in love with you. And neither were you. You just want to get married to be queen. You know that. And besides, I love Sakura. If it's gonna take me everything to be with her. If it's gonna take me to give up my throne. I'd do it. But don't EVER try to take us apart. EVER! Do you understand me?"

"Yes……." She said in a sad voice. Way to go Syaoran!

"Now. I want you to leave. And I never want to look at your ugly face again! (Ouch! Right in the heart. I hope she'll be okay) And never try separating everything between me and Sakura! Understood??"

Meiling started crying like a baby and then looked at us and then Syaoran.

"Don't you ever talk to me again! I won't be there by your side when you'll need me!"

"I won't."

She then ran away crying so bad. That we never heard from her again.

**A few minutes later near the water fountain**

"Hay, Syaoran, Are you sure we did the right thing? I mean, we end up hurting everyone. First Tomoyo. Then you're marriage, and everyone got upset. And last Meiling!"

"I know. I'm sorry I got you into trouble again."

"Hay, I said before, if I will ever get in trouble, at least I'll be I trouble with you."

Syaoran smiled. I remembered what I said before. It was the time the principle got mad at us, all those girls chasing us was just too Incredible, and weird!

So anyway, Syaoran had to go to the ceremony and asked me to go with him. To at least watch him. I agreed and we hurried to get him ready. I can't believe my prince is gonna be king!! Yay!!

So, as the ceremony started everyone sat down, and listened to the Queen of China. Syaoran's mother.

She said,

"Thank you everyone for showing up. We are all gathered here to celebrate my son's 13th birthday. Li Syaoran. We are also here to celebrate his throne. Li Syaoran will be China's new star!"

Everyone clapped their hands and smiled. They were all happy. Including me. Syaoran was so happy up there. Wearing those amazing fancy cloth and looking so great. Although he was never sure if he wanted to be king, he did it for his family, his country, and lastly for me. So some day in 3 years were gonna get married. And join our thrones forever. Wow, I'm getting way out of control here!!

After all the speeches and all the boring stuff about becoming king and blab la bal, Syaoran was finally about to become king. And some day, I'll be his queen!!Yeah baby!! WOWOWOWOOWOWOWO! UNTIL THAT DAY COMES, I'LL BE SOOOOO HAPPY!! GO SYAORAN GO!! I'M PROUD OF YOU BABY!!

"And now you are officially China's new king! Our new generation!" The chief said.

With that, everyone stood up and clapped their hands and cheering and all the band playing their music. And that's when the party started! Yay!!

**I just can't believe my baby is KING!! Fabulesso!! It's fantastic!**

I was never any happier for Syaoran. Seeing him being king and a great man. He's so successful. Sometimes I wondered if I was any good for him. I guess I was!

Everyone danced and some singers sang and everything was so perfect for Syaoran. Everyone were so proud of him. And I think it's about time I would go home. I mean, this is gonna take time until we'll get to spend time with each other. I understand, it's not easy being a king. Especially if you're 13 and you're still a virgin. Hhahahha XDDD just kidding! LoL…(XD means laughing, like laugh out loud)

Syaoran finally had the courage to step away and find me.

"Hay there king, oh, I mean your highness." I bent one leg down. Then he raised my chin up.

"Just because I'm a king, it doesn't make mw any special. If a were single! I'm finally a king of China! Yeah baby!"

"Woooohhhhh! Yeah!"

We all laughed and acted so happy! Nothing could get any worse cause this day is the best day of our lifes. Syaoran's new life as a King of China! I couldn't be happier! Be strong Sakura! Don't cry! Be strong!


	9. My Own World Part 9

My Own World- Part 9

My Own World- Part 9

We were looking after each other after the party and found ourselves standing under a Sakura tree. It was blooming, and so were we.

"There you are!" I called Syaoran.

"I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?!"

"At the Sushi bar. I was starving!" I said honest.

"But I thought they were serving my birthday cake already. It was the dessert not the appetizer or any other kind of snack!"

"Well I was in the mood of Sushi! And Shrimp too. You know Fried Shrimp is my favorite, right?" I looked at him with my sparkling emerald eyes. Only to find him looking right at 'em with his brown eyes. So true and so honest. So real…-

"Sakura what did I say about staring at me and falling for me even more? It drives people nuts!" He laughed and smiled at me. And now he found me not stopping doing the thing I did before. I was still looking at him and loving him even more. I was just too in love. I just can't believe he loves me. A true handsome man that-

"Sakuriko." My eyes widened. Syaoran for some reason started calling me Sakuriko 'cause he said I was his shining sun that woke him up in the morning and also my voice was his sound to wake up and start a new nice day! What a lame nick name, hhhhhhhhhh! Even for me! **I mean, Hellllo! Sakuriko! I'm not a rooster! I'm a girl! A teenage girl! A women! Well, almost a women, not even close really but when I turn 18 that is the time when a girl turns to a women right?**

"Sakuriko!!" **Okay, now I'm gonna kill him. LOL.**

"That's it!"

_I chased after Syaoran for a minute or 2. And then we found each other falling on the ground. In a very comfortable position. Which reminds me the time when it happened before. The day where he asked me out. Is this a date?_

"You know Sakura. I always found you beautiful. Even when you're mad." Hhhhhh he just won't stop make me laugh! He's so AWESOME!!

"I always found you handsome, even when you tease me." We them sat next to each other and looked at the blue bright sky. It was late afternoon. And it was starting to get dark. And then the stars started blooming on the night sky. We saw the full moon and the shiniest star we could find. It was a wonderful experience. A time where nothing will ever get bad ever again.

"Sakura."

"Syaoran."

"Sakura."

"Syaoran?"

"Sakura?"

"Syaoran."

"Sakura."

"Okay stop it! IT really starts to get on my nerves!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Well let's see how mad I can make you by tickling you!"

"Syaoran no!" I laughed.

"Oh yes!"

"Oh no."

"This is gonna be fun!" Syaoran then started tickling me and kissing me in the neck.

"Nah! Haaa haaa haa stop it! It tickles!"

"Really? Perfect then!" He then tickled me even more. We laughed as loud as we could and then. We stopped. Realizing something.

**We realized how our love was such a treasure. Every laugh and kiss was so precious to us. Leaving only the love and comfort and woman and a man could have.**

We then sat on the grass and really taking it serious and looked at each other.

"_**I Love You." My dear Syaoran said. In true and loving voice.**_

"_**I Love You Too." I said, with my honest and true feelings. In the softest voice I had.**_

Before we realized it. We really turned on. We couldn't stop those feelings from running through. We couldn't wait any longer. We just couldn't.

Syaoran wrapped his strong arm around my small waist and drew in for a sweet kiss, starting off gently until we both felt we wanted more of each other.

Syaoran liked the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance. Without an ounce of hesitation, I allowed him. His moist tongue caressing mine, tasting and exploring me. I laid back and drew him on top of me...

Syaoran was on top of my petite form. Kissing each other passionately, our tongues engaged in a heated frenzy. It was all too much, we both let loose. The need for oxygen was intense. After catching our breath, our lips locked together again. The kisses were just so intoxicating, mind blowing and exciting.

Syaoran's lips move up my jaw, planting soft, sweet kisses along my jaw line. His kisses moved up to my earlobe, I couldn't contain my pleasure and let out a moan, which turned on Syoaran. My hand traveled up his shirt, feeling over his rock hard abs. I switched position, now. I was on top of Syaoran. Straddling his waist, I bent down and kissed him on the lips, trailing kisses down his face and neck. And then moving back on his lips. This time it was Syaoran's turn to moan. He couldn't take the feeling anymore. He turned position and again he was on top of me. He found my figure pretty attractive. Having the urge and need to know what it really looks like with no cloth on. Same thought I had about his petite form. Without his shirt on, I'm sure I would find him even more attractive! We were kissing and making out some more.

And then with not desire to break away the kisses. We heard Syaoran's cell phone ringing. Just great…

"Shit!" He cursed. He really hates it when we get interrupted.

He picked up his phone and answered.

"What?! This better be good."

"Oh it is." It was Meiling.

"What on earth do you want!"

"You! You traitor."

"Yeah right…"

"**You listen to me now and you listen good! I need you more than anything in the world and-"**

Syaoran hung up on her. My Hero! We just couldn't' take her anymore! We thought she got out of our lives but she still wouldn't leave us alone! We were almost making love to each other but the squirt had to interrupt has she?! Well, we were just making out. We both agreed not to do it now, I mean come on! Were 13! Well I'm almost 13 but I'm getting really close to it!

"What is 'Her' again?"

"You bet."

"I can't believe her."

"Me neither." Syaoran looked pretty disappointed, I wonder what was wrong.

"What's wrong Syaoran?" I cuddled him.

"We almost undressed each other." We both smiled and laughed.

"What! We didn't go over that one, yet." We laughed and laughed some more. Feeling more and more deeply in love.

"So what time is it?" I asked.

"Oh. Um…It's," Syaoran checking his digital watch. "It's 11 PM, crap! Were so damn late!"

"You bet!"

We then escaped from that small park and ran all the way to Syaoran's house.

Halfway there, I realized something. "Wait! You need to go to your home and I need to go to mine!"

"Oh yeah." Syaoran said and then turned. Both sharing another quick soft kiss and hugged good-bye we ran to our houses. Promising to see each other again in the morning. School was almost over and it was time to celebrate! We already took our final exams and we both did really well! We got a great score and were the top students! We even won against Tomoyo! Yes!

As got to the porch and ran up the stairs. My dad and brother then called me down. Sounding really mad. But I wasn't scared. What was there to be afraid off anyway?

"**WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN??" **My dad yelled. Why am I not surprised?

"I was with Syaora-" He cut me off. Bastard.

"**Syaoran Li?! Every time you started hanging out with that guy you've been completely daydreaming lately?! Don't you care about you grades anymore! You need to make better grades young lady-" **Now it was my turn.

"MY GRADES AND SYAORAN'S GRADES ARE THE HIGHEST THERE ARE IN THIS STUPID DAMM ELEMENTARY SCHOOL! WHEN IS MY TURN TO MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS! I THINK I'M OLD ENOUGH!"

"**NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE NOT EVEN 13 YET!"**

"**I'LL TURN 13 THIS MONTH IN CASE YOU OR MY LAME BROTHER EVEN REMEMBERED!"**

"**OF COURSE WE REMEMBER WE'RE YOU'RE FAMILY!"**

"**NOT THE SAME FAMILY WE USED TO HAVE BEFORE MOM DIED!"**

_Everything then became quiet and peaceful. The only thing left is the expression on my dad's face. He was now the only man in this world that just had his heart broken by his almost 13 year old daughter. But she didn't mean to. She only tried to open his eyes. Was that so wrong?_

Dad then said something I never thought he would ever say in his entire life ever again,

"I'm so sorry Sakura. Touya. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'm just so full of it. I can't keep on going like this. I can't live the same way I lived before when Nadashiko was around. Not only had my wife died that day. I died too!" My dad started crying and had his arms up against the wall. Touya gave my dad a comfort hug and said,

"It's okay dad, we understand. Were sad too. And we remember our mother in our childhood. But we've got to face the fact that she's not with us anymore! We've got to move on!"

"It's easy for you to say. You weren't the one who faced the real thing!"

"Can you hear what you're saying! How many time we had you cry and always say the same thing over and over again! This is it! Dad you're got to move on already. You haven't even been dating these past few years! Or can I correct myself you haven't dated ANYONE since our died! It's been over 10 years! You're got to get over it already!"

"We were soul mates…"

Touya came up to me and told me to go to bed, since I had school tomorrow and I had to get up early. He said he'll tell me everything in the morning. I followed his orders and went upstairs to bed. Changing into my pajamas and going into my warm and soft bed. Hearing nothing and only the whistling sound of the night…

While I was asleep, Touya had that reallllll long talk with my dad. They talked about Nadashiko and what happened afterwards…

The Next morning I found myself nearly awake in 6:30 in the morning. For some reason, I felt no sleepy. I nearly fell asleep into a deep sleep since I laid my head on my pillow.

I got my uniform on and looked myself today. A bit too shocked from lat night. But I felt okay. I knew that everything is going to be okay from now on. I also hoped so it will be…

I went to the kitchen and found Touya making hot pancakes for breakfast. I sat in one of the chairs and looked at the picture of my mother laying there on the table.

After a few seconds Touya had finally realized I was there. It's about time…

"What are you doing up so early I thought you were gonna sleep more since you came back late lat night. May I ask where have you been with that Syaoran guy?"

"Were a couple, where do you expects us to go?" Touya got all his coffee out of his mouth and just coughed hard. Still coughing he said,

"Since when does my sister have a BOYFRIEND?!"

"Stop you're embarrassing me! we've only been together for 2 months, that's it!"

"And may I ask what has he been doing to you?! If he has done anything I swear to god-"

"He didn't do anything!"

"Then what have you done?! You didn't do it with him have you!"

I looked at him like he was the most insane person in the world. Althought he was almost right but really we didn't really do it we were just making out. What else would a preteen do together these days?

"No!! We didn't do anything were just madly in love with each other!"

"Well that's inspiring!"

"What is your problem?!"

"Nothing! I'm just a bit too shocked to hear that my sister has a boyfriend. And she had a boyfriend all this time without a clue to even tell me about it!"

"I don't have to tell you anything about my personal love life! And I recommend that you stay out of it!"

"Does dad know about your personal life?"

"He doesn't know about my personal life?"

"Should I tell him?"

"No!"

"Fine I won't tell anything!"

"So you said you would tell me what you talked about with dad last night."

"Oh," Touya turned around and joined sitting in one of the chairs. We were facing each other. "Dad was completely blacked out and still too shocked to remember that our mother is dead. We decided he needed some time off work. So I decided I would work 2 jobs for now and still keep on studying."

"But Touya, wouldn't that be too hard?"

"Don't' worry about me little sis I've got everything under control."

"I'm sure."

"So things are going to be a lot different form now on. Since you have a boyfriend, dad's starting a new life, and I finally lost my virginity to my dream girl-"

"What!"

"I'm kidding I'm kidding. You may think your brother is a hunk, and he's got all the girls he has to date. But he would only sleep with someone he loves."

"I know that's why I love him so much!"

"That's my girl. So, now it's time to have some hot chocolaty pancakes!"

"Yay! But wait, what dad is gonna do all this time since he's in a time off work?"

"Oh, well he's gonna go to a nice vacation with his friends. I told them about his long lasting depression and they agreed to help him. They were his friends form childhood after all…"

"Yeah I know them. They're really nice!"

"So things are gonna be a lot different form now on!"

"You already said that."

"Right. So now's time to go where, c'mon let me hear it?! To where?!"

"…To School…"

"That's right. Too school. Now what you need to know about Junior High is that-"

Withought even giving a shit about listening to his Idiotic untrue talks about Junior High, I took off and went to school. Me and Syaoran always agreed to meet early everyday before school. We always talked about the dreams we had last night. Just kidding…But really we met on the bench near the water fountain, under the Sakura tree, surrounded by flowers and grass all over the place. We decided to meet there every morning to just be with each other extra 30 minutes! Sometime we just went for a mekout session! Kidding! Really people you're gotta get more obvious! I'm almost 13 and I'm really starting to change you know. Making a happy face I rolled on the rode with my rollerblades on to school and waited on the bench with Syaoran. As Usual we met. And shared another soft kiss. But this aint ove yet, we also started taling about the dreams we have for the nearly future. Isn't this love?


	10. My Own World Part 10

My Own World- Part 9

My Own World- Part 10

The rest of the day went **GREAT!** And I repeat **GREAT!!** Me and Syaoran went on another date after school and then we finally agreed to have my own birthday party! I mean since it's already May 10th and in 12 days is **my birthday!** Syaoran really want to make it special this year, since he knows he's going back to china right after that. But he will make it simple just like another day to make it seem like it's not the end yet. To believe that it's just another happy lovely day with my dear love Syaoran.

One week later has passed and surprisingly I got a letter from Syaoran. OMG Syaoran!! (Why didn't he just call me to send me his message?)

It says,

_Hay Birthday Girl! :D_

_What's up?! I think I know! You can't wait to hear about your gift! I won't tell you until next week! ) That plan for you birthday is simple yet elegant! In a very special place! It has a dancing studio, karaoke machine, arcade, swimming pool, a nice restaurant, bawling, and a place for a sleepover! You'll never guess where it is!! : P_

_You'll know everything until then! Promise! ___

_Yours truly,_

_Li Syaoran P Ha Ha Ha_

_P.S. - I Love U :3_

Oh!! That's so sweet the way he wrote he loves me! And he marked a cutie face! Ohhhhhhhhhhoohhhh-

"S-A-K-U-R-A!"

"**WHAT??"**

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I was just-"

"Blushing? Your face was as red as a tomato's!"

"Ha Ha very funny."

"I just don't get how you get to have a boyfriend and I don't!"

"That's because people find you very mean and too violent!"

"Hay that's not true! I mean I'm sure I get in a few fights, but it doesn't mean I'm the worst bully in school! I'm sure I'm not even a bully at all!"

"Few fights? Try over 3 a day, and a bully? Oh yes, you ARE one!"

"How would you know? You're like the smartest kid in school now, now that you bit Daidoji finally…"

"Oh don't remind me of that arrogant uncool betrayer mean brat!"

"What? I mean she IS the principles daughter."

"Not for long."

"What do you mean?"

"We are all going into Junior High next year, including HER!"

"OH yeah you're right, I can't believe we need to spend 3 more years with that spoiled rich girl!"

"3 years? Try 6! Including High School! Have you forgotten?"

"No I haven't forgotten I'm just having a bad day!"

"Rica! You're always having a bad day! And there is no reason for you to!"

"I guess…I just feel so lonely sometimes! I'm an only child! And that's not cool I'm telling you if I were you I'd be much happier than I am now!"

"OH please Rica trust me you don't want to be me! I'm a total troublemaker, childish, sweet, loving bird-"

"Sakura!"

"What?"

"Snap out of it!"

"All right fine! Come on let's go I think we need a few more colored pencils for our science project."

"Okay."

We were getting closer and closer to the store we were heading to. A nice small store where it sells school accessories, such as notebooks, pencils, binders, those kind of stuff. But we call it "The School Store" pretty obvious isn't it? Anyway, the girl I was just talking to right now is Rica. Me and her were assigned to be partners for the science project due this Thursday. And we only had a few days left so we had to speed up a bit. Rica is like my coolest classmate. She's cool, she's nice, and she swims. Mostly she's the kind of an outdoor girl. She loves hanging out, and most of the time, she only chats and brags about her teammates in her swimming team. She's having a swimming competition in my birthday party! I didn't even know we were going to have such a huge party! Until Syaoran sent me his letter of course. Oh Syaoran…

"Sakura!"

"What? You startled me!"

"Look!" She was pointing to a strange figure right in front of us. And who do you think it is?

"Tomoyo."

"It's Daidoji to you Kinomoto!"

"Whatever…"

"I heard you're having a huge birthday party!" OH great now she knows.

"Oh really! From who?!" Rica said back.

"Rumors DUH!"

"No one says duh that much anymore Tomoyo, you shouldn't be this old-fashioned even now…" I said.

"Again! It's Daidoji to you you Idiot! And I'm not old fashioned at all! Look who's talking here! At least I'm not the one dating only one guy in this world!"

"Don't get Syaoran into this conversation! He is not any of your business and I'm warning you so back off!"

"Wow! Somebody thinks he's brave now!"

"It's a she in case you haven't noticed! First, you shouldn't say you you it's an incorrect grammar! You should just say you. And second, Syaoran is the only gut I've ever truly loved in this world!"

"Whatever! At least I'm noticing more things than you!"

"What are you saying?!"

"I have a total control over my dad. And when **I want something more than anything else in this world! I will get it not matter what! **What I'm saying is that my dad is **making you** invite me to your party**, unless you wanna fail the six's grade and stay in Elementary school while were all! And I repeat were all in Junior High, except you!" **She clears her throat and then continues,

"If you want to pass, you're gonna have to invite me to your party no matter what!"

"What! You father has gone completely insane now! Come on Rica, we got a none-finished business to take care of!"

"But what about our project?!" Rica said as I took her arm.

"We'll get it later I promise!"

"Works for me!"

Me and Rica hurried to school like we were late for over 3 hours! And as we got to the principles office we took one last breathe and stepped right in and shut the door hard enough for everyone to hear!

"Good heavens! What in the world is going on around here?!"

"I'm afraid that I am not happy Mr.Daidoji! NOT HAPPY!"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Mind your own business you old man! This is Japan! We all take our responsibilities in our own hands! And you have taken it all, even from your daughter! How could you?!"

"Listen, you have no idea what she's been up to! Ever since that day where you stopped being friends with each other, she has gone completely insane!"

"You're telling me!"

"She's changing into a bad person! And she's setting a bad example for her little brothers and sisters! And she needs to start acting like a responsible adult!"

"Mr. Daidoji you can't change a 13 year old into a mental 30 year old over night! It's insane! You are the father of your daughter! And you're the one who should be setting an example for all you sons and daughters! Including your oldest daughter! Tomoyo!"

"I know! I am so sorry, every time she wants something, even the tiniest thing! She can bring a heart attack to somebody! She yells, she cries, she stumbles! I have no idea what to do about her anymore! I was thinking about sending her away for a while this summer. Where she can react to kids her own age. One's who truly understand her."

"Excuse me?! You're saying that I have been showing a bad example for Tomoyo, even thought she's in my own age?! What has happened to you! You are not the principle I used to know! You've changed!"

"I'm afraid I haven't changed my dear, **you're the one who's changed, ever since Li Syaoran has shown in your life, ever since that day, you have became a true well-grown up women."** He then brought a smile on his face. Something I would have never understood. I then said,

"In any case, I don't want or need your daughter to ruin my party! It's a huge thing for me and my family! Unwanted people are not allowed! This is a PRIVATE PARTY! Not a chucky cheese thing! This is one last warning! And I repeat, I don't' need your daughter or any of her friends or any bad people in my party! IS that understood?!"

"Of course Sakura. I'll take care of it. Thank you."

"You welcome and thanks you too for uh-everything. See you around."

"Oh- yeah Mr.Daidoji see you around!" Rica said. We then both turned around and left the office. We went back to that store where thank god Tomoyo is not there anymore!

"Wow! Those colored pencils are so-so colorful!" I lifter my hand over my forehead and hit it. Did I mention Rica was sort of a dummy too? Sometimes she just doesn't get stuff. Which worries me deeply because the science project includes a presentation of the human body. And Rica's the one who explains about parts of the body! She needs to remember these stuff! I have no problem helping her, but she's on her own it's her responsibility!

As we got to my house to continue the project, we heard the phone ringing. I picked it up and said just like anyone else, "Hello?"

"Hay there!"

"Syaoran!"

"It's Honey Bunny to you sweet cherry!"

"OH stopped you're embarrassing me!" Rica rested her bag on the couch and sat down. She got her science book out of her bag and found the exact page that explains about the human body. She finds it boring but I find it pretty interesting!

"Oh Syaoran, maybe I should call you, let me think, oh I know! How about prince?"

"Oh but I'm no prince no more! I'm a king! And you're my Queen!"

"And we shall role our lands forever and ever…and hay Syaoran just the thought of it, why did you call did you have something to say about my party? Or is it something else? The letter you sent me was so adorable!"

"Really! OH I'm so happy you're happy!"

"Yeah…So why did you call me?"

"Oh yeah right, so the reason I called you is because I wanted you to know something. Something very important."

"Well what is it?"

"I want to show you something at the park. It's like something between you and me. A little small get ready party for the bigger and actual party with all the guests and stuff. It's something I want to share with you and only you!"

"Oh Syaoran. It's so nice of you! You shouldn't have."

"Oh really?"

"Totally."

"I'm sure. So, will you show up at the park near the lake? Wait near the water fountain; I'm gonna be a little late cause I still have a few phone calls to make about the party."

"A few phone calls heh?"

"Yeah about the balloons! I want them to have a picture of you on them and your name of course!"

"Oh Syaoran!"

"OH you're so sweet, so as I said go to the park and wait near the water fountain. I'll be like 5 or 10 minutes late but if you want to come later you can, unless you want to wait for me."

"Oh Syaoran I can wait for you for ages and ages, as long as you'll show up!"

"Of course I'll show up I'm you husband! Well, not yet-"

"Oh Syaoran stopped! You're making me blush! Ohhhhhhohhhhh!"

Then without a doubt, Rica immediately took the phone away from me and spoke to Syaoran,

"If you're gonna keep being such an adorable boyfriend?! Why wouldn't you marry her?!"

"Oh hi Rica, I wonder why you took Sakura's phone away from her? And besides I'm too young to marry anybody!"

"Right, so if you're gonna keep going like this she's gonna turn to a deep red tomato if you're not gonna stop making her blush, unless you like flirting with her better?!" My eyes opened and I turned back to normal.

"Rica!"

"What?!"

"Hand it over!"

"What?"

"The phone."

"What phone?!"

"The one that you're holding."

"I'm not holding a phone I'm holding a cell phone!"

"No you're not Rica you're just making yourself look dummier so hand over the god damm phone!"

"Fine fine! You can have your phone back but we really need to start the project! And you're not even helping!" She said.

"Oh yes I have! I have writer the 5 page essay of the presentation! You're the one who's supposed to make the poster! Just draw a simple human body and label everything you need to label in that poster! Print our names, date, class, and the teacher's name! And then study it and remember how to present it. I'm in charge of explaining of each and every part of the body system. In conclusion of course. But you're the one who's supposed to actually SHOW it! That's it! I'm making your life a WHOLE LOT EASIER!"

"Whatever! Just tell Syaoran to hang up already or I'm taking away the cell phone!"

"It's a phone!" Told you she's dummy, and when she's mad, she gets even dummier.

"Oh and by the way I have to go soon to Syaoran because he needs to show me something."

"What? His love? OR how about his underwear? Or even better! His-"

"**RICA!!"**

"Fine!! I'll just go home and finish this! Why would I be alone in this house!" Rica packed up her stuff and put her shoes on, while I was still speaking to Syaoran on the phone.

"Yeah!" I said. "Yeah I'll be there in a few and see you there!"

"Great! Oh and Sakura?" He said in a soft voice.

"Yeah?"

"Wear something nice." He was actually curious about it.

"Sure! Would you rather me to wear something that will show off my belly? Or would you rather something that would show off my legs?"

"Sakura!" He laughed.

"I'm only kidding! I'll just wear a simple dress that I like."

"Perfect!"

"So, see you soon!"

"See you very very soon."

"Hhhhhhh uhhh! Later Sweet heart!"

"Later baby!" We both then hung up. Where I started to wonder if Rica left already. I didn't hear the door shut at all! I turned around and she was there. Still holding her backpack with her right hand. And holding the door nub with her other.

"You know what?! You guys deserve each other!"

"Oh yeah I know we do!"

"Good bye!"

"See you around." And with that, she immediately shut the door behind her and left for her house. What's her problem? She has been acting pretty weird lately! Strange…Oh well I guess we'll get ready for the small parte! I'm never gonna say that again!

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I then put on a nice pink dress. It's actually a spaghetti strap dress. IT made me feel so special…So anyway, I then brushed my hair and made a few curls with my hair dryer. And then I added a bit of pink lip-gloss on my lips and a bit of pink blush on the apples of my cheeks. Some eyeliner on the lashes line and some mascara on my upper lashes. I looked great! But wait? I think something's missing! Oh yeah…Some perfume for Syaoran to just keep smelling my neck and then kiss it all over and all over…Ohhhhhh Syaoran!

I put on nice white shoes that looked great with that dress! I took my cell phone with me and was off to the park. The time on my cell phone was about 5:50. So when I got there it was finally 6 o'clock. Oh crap! I forgot my jacket! OH well, I'll figure out something. Or I'll freeze to death, or it won't be that cold. Hopefully…

I waited near the water fountain just like Syaoran told me too. 5 minutes have passed, and then another 5 minutes, and then another. Syaoran was 5 minutes later than he was supposed to! He said he would be late 5 or 10 minutes but not 15! Where is he I don't see him anywhere! OH there he is!

I saw a dark figure coming closer and closer to me. It sure was Syaoran. I mean who else would it be?!

"Hay there!" He said. And then realized I wasn't wearing a jacket. I guess my luck isn't with me this evening. It was cold, dark, and quiet.

"Hay it's about time you showed up!"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late I had a long conversation with my mom. We were arguing over whether we should have a band in your party or not."

"Oh Syaoran really."

"So…Where is your Jacket?"

"Oh about that-"

"You forgot it?"

"Well-uh no- well um-yeah." I bend my head down.

Syaoran raised my chin with his hand and looked at me with his honest and true brown eyes.

"Don't worry about it my love; I'll give my jacket for you."

"But aren't you gonna be cold?"

"Not as long as I have you right next to me. Every time you're around, my heart beeps faster and slower at the same time. Which makes me feel hotter and hotter."

"Oh Syaoran." I blushed.

"Besides, I'm wearing a big sweater. It warms me a lot and I did feel hotter with that jacket. So it won't be a problem giving it to you."

Syaoran then took off his Jacket and put it over my shoulders. And to tell you the truth, the jacket was warm, so warm I could wear it forever.

"Oh, thank you!" I said. He then took my hand in his and followed me to the place in wanted to go to. Which I didn't know where it was or what he wanted to show me exactly.

"So, where is it?" I asked curious.

"Right there." He pointed his finger over the tree in front of us. I was confused.

"What?"

"Hhh Look again." I then looked down and saw a table for 2 and 2 chairs. It had plated filled with a delicious meal and for some reason, there was a bottle of champagne on the table.

"Wow Syaoran! It's perfect…" I rested my head on his shoulder. Ho took me hand in his and said,

"It's even better with some music on."

"Hoe?" There was a small tape and he turned it on. Suddenly we heard a nice French guy singing a love song. Well, it sure sounded like it, I think.

"OH it's even more romantic this way!"

"Exactly!" He went over one chair and moved it backwards. "Would you like to sit down? Ms.?" Oh how romantic…

"Of course." I went over and sat down. Syaoran then went over the other chair and sat down.

We started discussing about stuff. Stuff about life, art, my birthday, and our love. We were so romantic with each other that we just wanted more of each other! Almost like we wanted to…

"Hmmmm! This food is delicious!" He said. I keep staring at him. Still a bit too shocked to realize something…

He then noticed me and asked,

"Are you okay? Sakura?"

"Yeah I was just thinking what I'm gonna have for desert. Since there is apple pie and chocolate cake."

"Well, which one do you prefer that apple pie or chocolate cake?"

"I don't choose neither of them."

"Well then what are you gonna have for desert?" I smiled at him and said,

"Your lips." He then had his mouth purred open and wanted more of me. But he knew it would be gross because we just ate. And we needed to brush our teeth and have some breath spray. We don't like to make out after a meal. So…

"So, are you enjoying this dinner?"

"Oh very Syaoran you're absolutely romantic and know how to treat his girlfriend well."

"I'm an expert."

"Oh you mean you have been dating other girls before me?"

"Oh NO! You're my first I'm an expert because well because I just know how to act when I have a girlfriend. But I've never experienced it before with anyone else. I just know that I want you and all of you forever and ever."

"Hmm I want you too." We both smiled at each other and finished eating. The dinner was great! I would imagine having dinner with Syaoran every night just to know that he loves me even more every time!

Syaoran has always come prepared for a make out session. He would bring toothbrushes and a tooth paste, and a breast sprat, and some mouthwash. We just like it better when we feel all fresh and clean. It makes us feel better.

So he took it out and brushed our teeth near the water fountain. Lame! I know! So, when we were done, we immediately got trapped into each other. Started kissing and licking each other's toughs! This night couldn't get any better!

Syaoran said that his crew in law is watching over him all the time. Since his king now. And then with a shock he told me this,

"Since I'm moving back to Chine, I'm gonna gather a guard teach to keep you safe at all times. Since I could not be here to protect you. But those guards and officers are gonna keep you safe and guarded all the times. But don't worry; you'll always get some privacy. I just want to protect you since you're our future queen! My future queen!"

"Oh wow! What a surprise. Well if you insist it is gonna help me being safe from Tomoyo of course! And other bullies in school too! Junior High would be terrifying without police guards. Unless you're calling them suitors."

"OH They ARE Suitors. But I'm gonna gather police officers, guards for daytime, guards for nighttime, female suitors too, and a few friends I know that will teach you everything you need to know about being queen. Since you are half Japanese half Chinese. Just like me." He smiled.

"You mean they're gonna be all around me all the time?!"

"OH yes. You see I know you can take care of yourself but it's our new law that I haven't made, it's my mom. She said that since we need to keep you alive since you are our future queen we want every possibility that we have to protect you and educate you and teach you in every possible way to succeed in doing that!"

"But Syaoran don't they need a day off?"

"OH they take Sundays and Tuesdays off."

"Oh good."

"But there will be female suitors to keep an eye on you during Sundays, Tuesdays, and Fridays. Extra female suitors are gonna be with you the entire week. And I'm talking twenty four seven!"

"Twenty four seven?!"

"That's right."

"But Syaoran I need my privacy I want to have a life!"

"Oh you will honey they won't be around all the time. Just not during you being in the bathroom…"

"What?! Do they need to go to the bathroom with you?! You always go alone?"

"I always go alone. Since I was four."

"Hhhhh my Sakura do you also want guards for shopping time? They won't make you feel alone. And you'll always feel protected. They'll also teach you Kong foe and you'll learn how to protect yourself when they're not around."

"And when are they not around?"

"When you're in the bathroom."

"That's good!" I smiled at him. "That's a relief!" Although this is gonna be a long time we can always make phone calls I'm sure I'll ask him now!

"So when you go to China are you gonna have time to sent me letters or make a few phone calls and stuff?" Syaoran had his head bent down. Seems like this dinner had a reason to be arranged.

"Well you see that's why I invited you to this dinner. I wanted to talk to you. A real talk. The problem is I'm gonna have to leave :Japan right a day after your birthday."

"But I thought you could at least stay till the end of the year and maybe we can hang out in the summer." I was so upset.

"I'm so sorry Sakura I'm so sorry. I hate this job sometimes I think about quitting being a king. But I can't I'm part of it. It's in my blood. But it's not in yours."

"What are you saying."

"3 years from now, they're gonna have votes to the best queen of all. It's a big thing and I want you to win!"

"Syaoran there is so much I need to know about you. Including about all the rules and all the hard things about rolling such a huge country! And I lived here all my life and I love being Japanese! I love Sushi! And I love playing a rule as a geisha in the play in school!"

"I love Japanese girls. But I only want one of them."

"And who might that be?" I asked. He smiled,

"You."

Syaoran explained everything I needed to know about China, he told me absolutely everything and I do mean EVERYTHING!!

For the next 3 years I'm gonna learn everything I need to know about being queen of china! I'll learn its culture, government, society, history, food, and so much more. I'm gonna know everything about china! I'm gonna have queen lessons every single day! And I'm gonna attend a private school In Tokyo. It's the best private school in whole Japan! Tokyo is a huge city! I'm gonna be a city girl! Good bye country hello City!

So anyway, this summer I'm gonna move to Tokyo and unfortunately I'm gonna have to leave my brother and father. MY dad is gonna keep working and my brother is setting to be a dentist so he's gonna keep going in college for the next 7 years. He's a freshman now in college and he always wanted to be a dentist so he's gonna make his dream come true so I won't stand in his way anymore.

Also, I would make lots of friends in this school! Well, I hope I will! I will live in the most elegant 5 star hotel in Tokyo! I'm gonna be a city girl, a 5 star hotel girl, and a rich girl!! Yes!!

"And, you're gonna have your own suit! Your other guards are gonna leave right next door to you. They'll be watching you. Oh yes they will."

"YES! My own suit for 3 years?! Works for me! A great school! 5 star hotel! Great food and cloth?! I Love You Syaoran!"

"I love you too so so much Sakura and I want everything to work out so well for you so I'll make sure that for the next 3 years you'll have a swell time! And even better afterwards!"

"Yes!" I hugged him. So let me tell you more!

I'm gonna have a white female Japanese cat! 2 dogs! Few gold fish! An entire aquarium for all my fish! And here's the best part! I'm gonna have my own safe! To keep all my jewelry in and all my important stuff in there and it is behind my big picture in the living room. I'm gonna be a total rich girl! Yes!

I will be like London Tipton in the suit life of Zach and Cody! Not that I like that series but it's nice for kids younger than me. But I won't be spoiled like her! I'm gonna be half London and half maddy and a mind like Cody's! I'll explain it more. I will be rich and glamorous like London and know all about being rich. I'm gonna be smart and organized like Maddy. I'm gonna be a genius just like Cody! I mean I know it sound lame but I do like the idea of it. But you know it's all about being me and try not to change to a spoiled rich brat like Tomoyo! Hoi she got problems guys she got problems.

"There is so much to tell, your suiters and guards are gonna explain everything to you I promise! I'm gonna make oyu happy Sakura for the rest of your life. My money, my face, my brain, my body! What else you need in a guy?"

"His heart?" He smiled and took my hand and pressed in his chest. He said,

"And my heart."

"I love you this couldn't get any better!"

"Oh yes it could! Your birthday is gonna have a rock band too! And you'll get to hear me sing a love song I wrote for you for your birthday and for your love before I leave for 1095 days!"

"That's 3 years!"

"Exactly." Syaoran was taking me home and promised me that from this day on everything's gonna change from bad to good. When we where standing near the front door he said,

"Sakura Kinomoto. I Love You more than anything else in this world and my dream is to spend the rest of my life with you forever and ever and ever! And the only thing that I care about the most now is you and your family and mine and my crown! I'll do anything for you! I'd die for you!"

"If any of us gets to die, we'll die together." We hugged and then he took my hands and hold them tight and said the most romantic thing I have never heard from anyone before.

"I Loved You, I Love You, and I'll Love You forever. And that is why we're gonna keep that promise by singing this contract I made myself. Our love, truth, trust, and honesty is gonna be graved in our hearts forever! We'll cut our fingers and have our blood smash well together. Well get blood on this contract right on the line where it says signature."

"Why won't we just sign it in pen instead cut our fingers?"

"Because that won't mean we realty deserved each other. And I want to keep this contract for generations to come and we will tell our story to our children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and so on. If we'll get to be alive till then!"

"Oh Syaoran! I couldn't' be any happier than I am now!" With that we cut our fingers and had our blood mixed together. We singed our name in blood to prove in BLOOD that we deserve to be together forever! Not even death is gonna hold as apart!

We then kissed and kissed even more until we couldn't wait anymore and we had our arms over each other and Syaoran almost lifted my shirt up!

"Syaoran!"

"OH sorry didn't mean it." We laughed. He then moved his hands on my BUTT!

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" We then made out so hard we just needed to step away and breathe again! We promised we will see each other again tomorrow and always know who we have graved in our hearts! Our love Story has never been told before. At least not in our time! HaHaHaHAHAAH!!

We kissed one last kiss for tonight and said goodbye until tomorrow! He said,

"Goodnight my little princess!"

"Goodnight my prince!"

One last kiss. Heading home. Getting in bed and falling asleep with a smile on our faces. Same thing is gonna happen tomorrow morning where were gonna be awake with a smile on our faces. Having my head in the pillow. Remembering what he said…

_I Loved You. I Love You. And I'll Love You Forever…_


	11. My Own World Part 11

My Own World- Part 9

My Own World- Part 11

One week later it was finally my birthday. Well, a day before my birthday and I couldn't wait to see the surprise!! And Syaoran was right! Everything changed from bad to good since our dinner! Me and Rica got an A+ on the science project! I received a student honor certificate, my brother got a promotion from his job and now he's the main manager, my dad…well my dad is feeling better now. And he actually met a real nice lady. The thing is, I don't know who she is. And the only bad thing that is happening in my family is my Dad. I'm so worried about him! I mean, we haven't talked in weeks and I haven't heard a thing about his new girlfriend! I don't even know anything about her! What's her name? How old is she? What does she look like? Does she look like my mom? Is she even better than my mom? What does she do for living?!

My dad is so irresponsible, and the only thing I can do, well, is ask my brother. My dad got a new cell phone and I don't know his number. Touya has it and he wouldn't give it to me. He said my dad needs some time away from his family because he really needs to get over my mom, Nadashiko.

I haven't talked much about my mom since I met you guys. It was all about Syaoran. Ohhhh Syaoran…..Kawaiiiiii!! Hmmmhmhmmh!!

"Sakura-Chan!" It was Nikki, Rica, and Chealse. We really became good friends since Tomoyo. God Tomoyo…

Nikki is a cheerleader, just like me. She loves ghost stories, and she loves reading books more than anything. But she says I'm so much smarter than her for some reason. She's smart too! But she says I know more about history and art than her. She only reads horror or fantasy stories. But sometimes she reads more. She's really nice and innocent. Shy, but smart, as I said. And she's really an Interesting person! Sometimes you gotta talk to a person more than you think to really get to know them!

Rica. Which you're met before, is very violent, arrogant, a swimmer, only child, and she's cool. She's always jealous of me and to tell you the truth! She's secretly in love with our worst teacher! Mr. Treshmada! Wow it's been a long long longgggggggg time since we heard about him! Well, this is his last year of teaching cause he's just sick of it and he's sick of me, figures…Anyway, he's retiring and were never gonna see him again. At last! :D

Anyway! :3

Rica is still secretly in love with him. For some reason, she finds him handsome and smart. I know! I can't believe her either. No one loves him! NO ONE!!

Now, Chelsea. She's a cheerleader just like me and Nikki and she loves stuffed animals! She has a collection of them. And she's constantly on the look-out for more! And to tell you the truth, she has a boyfriend just like me! His name is Zachary. He's the class council president at school. I'm the top council of the six's grade. Not surprising, considering his incredible breadth of knowledge. His girlfriend is Chelsea. And he says he loves her more than anything. Although they fight a lot cause Chelsea gets really mad when he makes out stuff. That's what she thinks. In fact, that's what everybody thinks too!

In any case, Nikki, Rica, and Chelsea called my name over three times and I didn't respond to them. It was lunch time and we were having a picnic at the garden. Syaoran didn't come to school today. He was absent. He said he's gotta take care of the swimming pool because it's reallllllly dirty. Filled with dirt and leaves! Ewooooooo!!

**But the sweetest thing of all, he came to school really early to put a love not in my locker! And he sent me a box filled with chocolate-chip cookies, and! And his love….Ohhhhhihihiih GOD I LOVE HIM!! hhohhhhhohhhh!!**

**So this is what he wrote! On a pink note, that smelled like Cherry-blossom! He spread a perfume that smelled like cherry-blossom! Kawaiiii!!**

_Dear my beautiful butterfly,_

_If I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up everyday to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you._

**Kawaiiii hihihihihhhhohohohohihihhho!! Syaorankuuoooooo!! I LOVE YOU!!**

While I was in the world of dreams with Syaoran. My 3 best friends had their own conversation. They were actually talking about my party and that all of them got an invitation to it! Isn't it great that you have a RICH boyfriend?! You can get anything you want from that guy, and not only his money, also his true love…

"So, yeah, I talked to that guy and he said we can sing our song at the party!" Rica said to everyone.

"No way! Now we can share our song to the world!" Nikki said.

"Only to the people attending this party, Nikki." Chelsea said.

"Right." Nikki said.

"Hay guys what are you talking about?" I said confused, while I turned to them and looked at them in the eye. They were all eating Sushi or fried shrimp, but I ate those chocolaty cookies that Syaoran brought me! Huh!

"We were talking about your party!" Nikki said with an excitement.

"And how were gonna rock our world with our music! We wrote a song for your birthday!" I got chills.

"Oh you guys! Thank you! What's it about?"

"About you duh!" Chelsea said.

"I KNEW DUH STILL EXISTED!" Crap! Here Tomoyo standing with her friends next to us. This time she wasn't alone. Let me explain. She now has5 best friends. And they're all protecting her. The first one is her assistant. Her name is Lucia. She's 13 and adopted. She has long bright blond hair and blue eyes. Skinny girl with long legs. She really looked like a Barbie! But the thing is, she wasn't one. And all she does is be with Tomoyo at all times. She writes her schedule, and is arranging her diet secrets. Tomoyo is considering herself as fat, and she wants to look like Jessica Simpson. Lame I so know!

The other 2nd most favorite friend is Takahshi. She's 12, and tall! She is like the 3rd tallest girl in school. She plays basketball, and is actually the 2nd dumbest in her gang. The first dumbest would be Lucia. She almost never gets it and Tomoyo is seeing her as the 2nd most lame person in the world. And is considering me as the first lowest person in the world. She always hurts my feeling but I can control myself even in the toughest situation of all.

The next 3rd most favorite friends is Chihiro. She's 14 and is an artist and a photographer. She always takes pictures of Tomoyo for remembrance but to tell you the truth, she's gay! Once, I saw her making out with a 16 year old girl in the parking lot late at night when I was coming back from the grocery store! They were actually doing it with each other! And then the got in the car and stayed there the whole night! But I also heard that she's secretly having a crush on Tomoyo! She says Tomoyo is into guys, but she read her diary once and Tomoyo honestly wrote that she's bisexual! So she likes girl and boys! I must tell her father sometime. But she probably caused enough trouble for him, I would be just more trouble. And I was even more trouble before! And before Tomoyo was being like this. Sometimes I just wish she would turn back into normal! But I can't stop her, it's her choice. A choice she is willing to take for the rest of her life…

The rest of the girls are pretty much adoreeeeeeeeeeeeee Tomoyo. They think that she's a god and when somebody stands in her way, they beat him up! They steal stuff from her, the buy her gifts, and once I heard that she started smoking!! They saw her litting a cigarette and sharing it with 3 guys outside the mall! And 2 of those guys were drunk!

What should I do this is serious! Should I talk to her or should I not?! She just stands there staring at me with those untrue evil eyes. That once I remember they were once kind and deep and soft. Now, they're blind, clear, and they don't show any life inside that girl.

"YOU SAID THAT PEOPLE DON'T SAY THAT MUCH **"DUH!" **ANYMORE YOU BRAT YOU LIAR!" The girls put down their bags on the grass and were ready to beat me up. And perhaps the rest of my friends for no reason at all…

"Tomoyo do you really listen to everything I say, I thought you said you were the smartest kid ever. And really if you were one you'd know that answer to that question."

The girls were getting ready. "WHAT QUESTION?!"

"Exactly." My friends got so scared they were about to run away but the girls stood in their way and didn't let them go. Jerks.

"Alright then. Kinomoto. My dad said he wouldn't let me go to your party. And I demanded him to let me. But he refused. And you know what happens to people who stand in my way."

"Let me guess. They get paid and the get to go to Mexico where people are actually free there!!" I said. Hope that was a good one.

"WRONG!! Told you I was smarter." She smiled and the rest of her friends smiled as well and agreed. Oh they were so wrong. Tomoyo cleared her throat and said,

"They get killed by the most powerful people in the world!" She was so proud of herself when she said that. How could she?! How could she destroy such an adorable person that once lived inside her but now is gone!

"Powerful people?" I laughed. "Hhhhehh no. No powerful people and no powerful god! You are the one who destroys everyone Tomoyo! And you are the one who takes control of everybody and thinks she's the best! No Tomoyo! There is no such thing as a perfect person! Nobody's perfect Tomoyo not even you!" I yelled at her. And with that Takahashi got so mad she came toward me and was about to give me a punch but Tomoyo stopped her.

"That's It!" Takahshi said as she was about to give me a punch but Tomoyo said,

"Takahshi! That's enough save it for the real thing!"

"The real thing?" I said. "Of well of course nothing is ever good enough is it no didn't think so! OH really how ironic!"

"Save it for the dead Sakura you are gonna get killed or unless you want to be dragged instead."

"Oh now you got more?! Oh I see I guess those cigarettes are nor enough for your daddy?!"

"Okay you're dead." Tomoyo said and got so close to me I could feel her cold breath. She was so cold and so wrong.

"Not as dead as you are! Our friendship was never real Tomoyo you were the one who never trusted me! Ever! And I should thank you for that, right here and now."

"Right now I have detention you bitch! So we'll do it after school unless you want to do it during cheerleading practice?"

"There is no cheerleading practice today you Moron! We won the gold medal and a prize at the National Championships!"

"Wow how I don't care! After school is then!" She said with a low tune voice.

"Make it right after school not early and not late!"

"Oh I'll make it even better for you and some news! Your little prince is not showing up anymore so I guess it's over!"

"Not exactly." I said. I just got a perfect idea how to change her life in a smart way. First we got Meiling out of our lives! And now we change Tomoyo for the better! The plan to get Tomoyo a good person again! At least to get her to change her mind about herself and about her friends! I knew exactly what to do, I just need my prince to help me out a little bit and my 3 best friends as well, including her father. Our principle. Mr. Daidoji…

"Me and Syaoran are deeply in love with each other and there is no way we broke up. He just left for China because well because he lives there, always did and always will!"

"No but I love him!"

"You don't love him Tomoyo! You love Eriol!"

"Is it so wrong to love 2 guys at the same time?!"

"Not unless you're cheating on them!"

"Works for me!"

"You brat!"

"After school is then!"

"Don't forget your tissues once you cry!"

"About what?" She was about to go to detention with her friends when I said,

"About your little brother, Riru!" I said. Tomoyo was REALLY surprised to hear about any of her family! She wasn't expecting anything like that! Until now. Ohh my plan will work! I'll tell you tomorrow!

Me and my friends walked real fast to our lockers. Not to receive anymore question from Tomoyo. We didn't need more that was enough!

"Sakura what did you do! Now were all gonna get beaten up thanks to you!" Rica said.

"Hay she was just trying to help you idiot!" Chelsea said.

"Yeah she stood up for us and herself thank you Sakura you really know how to handle things!" Nikki said.

"Thanks but I've decided I would go there after school alone." I said.

"WHAT??" They all said together.

"You can't go alone!" Nikki got worried.

"You'll die out there alone with no help!" Chelsea said.

"We need a plan and fast!" Rica said.

"I've already gotten one!" I said.

"Cool so what is it?" Chelsea said.

"So listen up guys here's the thing…"

**While At Syaoran's House**

"So mom the pink or the green?" Syaoran looked at his confused mother.

"Pink would be the best since it's her favorite color!" She said.

"You're right! Great! Thanks mom!" Syaoran said thankful for his mom for her advice.

"Hay honeys aren't you bored from not going to school? Since you're king now and you'd have your own teachers and education. We bought your education!"

"Mom I'm not a little boy anymore I know what I'm doing."

"Right…"

"SO pink it is!"

"OH Syaoran she's gonna look like a queen in that dress!"

"Exactly." Syaoran said to his mother.

After School- Tomoyo and the Plan

All right fine! I knew I said tomorrow I was just kidding! I'll tell you now but actually you're gonna see it!

"Sakura are you really sure about this?!" Chelsea said worried as we walked a fast walk through the halls of school. The bell finally rang and school was over.

"Don't worry Chelsea. I've got it all under control and no one can stop me now!"

"But Sakura she'll kill you!" Nikki said.

"Not if I'll destroy her first!" I said proud. It may sound crazy but sometimes you just gotta face the truth and solve everything whether you like it or not.

"But Sakura-"Rica started.

"No more buts everybody don't you want what's best for Tomoyo? Don't you want to stop her from bullying and becoming a bad person for the rest of her life for no good reason?"

"Well, we don't care about her so who cares?!" Rica said.

"I care. And I believe that somewhere way deep in Tomoyo's heart, she can find herself. And the person whom she became."

As we got to the location to where Tomoyo and her gang was hanging, we started a whole new conversation.

"Well well, you've actually arrived. And may I say, with your nerdy gicks!" They all started laughing, except us of course.

"It aint funny Tomoyo, you know that!" I said.

"Oh do I? Or is it something that you want to apologize for?!" She said.

"No I think it's something you should apologize for." Tomyo then got mad and tried explaining something that was totally not true.

"Sakura. Let me explain you something all right? Hhh," She started laughing. "I WILL NEVER APOLEGIZE FOR ANYHTING!!" She screamed at my ear. That hurt I tell you.

"I'm sure. So that is why I've arranged something with your family." I said. And by that Tomoyo was surprised, confused, and worried.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YOU SLUT?"

"Well, since your inappropriate behavior, I've decided to call your family and sort all that thing out. I think I'm doing what's best for you Tomoyo, and you should be grateful."

"YEAH RIGHT?! I WILL NEVER WANT MY FAMILY EVER AGAIN, AND I'M THE MOST WANTED LOVING DAUGHTER AND THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD TREAT MY STUPID FAMILY WITH RESPECT!"

"Is that so?" Someone said. A person I've called, with a few more people.

The person whom I called to come here today was Tomoyo's mother. She appeared out of nowhere for no surprise and showed up with her entire family. Tomoyo's mother, all brothers and sisters, grandparents, uncles, aunts, and not to mention her father, Mr. Daidoji.

"Mom! Dad! Everybody! What are you doing here?!" Tomoyo asked with such a shock and a surprise. Her entire friends and gang started running but her mother said,

"WAIT! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"

"Arrest!" They all said.

"Mom you can't arrest them, not my friends!" Tomoyo said.

"Friends? Try gang. Try illegal drug use and alcohol!

"What are you talking about?!"

"I've seen them Tomoyo, I've seen them all!"

"You've seen what?!"

"The cigarettes, the drugs, the pictures, the videos, the earrings, and tattoos! Not to mention the one on your back!"

"Mom I have only gotten one tattoo! And it spells the name of our gang! Which I quote, "Tgang" what's the problem?!"

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?!" Her mother yelled.

"You've nearly destroyed yourself and your family! What do you think Saito has done all day huh? You never see him, you never talk to him, and you never talk to anybody else other than your criminals, which you see them as "Friends"

Her entire family looked so disappointed at her. She looked so humiliated and ashamed of herself. Not including her friends, which god knows what happens to them later!

"Hay my friends are not criminals they're good people!"

"Excuse me little sis, but they're not the kind of friends we want you to hang out with, especially with the lesbian one!" Her oldest 22 year old brother said.

"Hay! Lucia is not gay I am!"

"Ahhrhh!!" They all screamed with a shock.

"Well I am not really gay but I'm just bisexual, after I found out I feel the same way with both opposite sex. So, I've already gotten a few relationships."

"Tomoyo Daidoji! You're under arrest!" A cub has come over and said arms up. "Oh and you little criminals too!" He recalled.

"They're my friends you fool!"

You're arrested for drug and sexual use! Don't even dream to come back to the way oyu were before!" He said.

"Wait officer please she's my daughter and I'm the one who hasn't paid much attention to her actions. I've just found out about the drugs hours ago. I'm so sorry…" Her mother said.

"It is not you fault Mrs. Daidoji, we will take care of her. And just this morning I've got a phone call saying that Tomoyo was going to commit suicide. And because of that we have to take her to the Mental Institution."

Everybody was now in shock and in so much pain, that I've figured it as time for me to go. Tomoyo will never do anything horrible ever again. I hope I did the right thing. I heard she was gonna jump of a building because her life was in danger. She knew she was gonna be arrested and she did not want that at all!

"No officer please she's my daughter!" Her mother begged.

"And she's my arrest and her entire gang too!" The officer said along with the other once. A few cabs were already near the school and a few reporters even showed up. Cool I'm on MTV! Or not…

"Mom, I'm not a virgin. I'm sorry. For everything. I should have killed myself long ago, when I knew I wasn't gonna cause you any pain and now I've found out I already did. I even have my own gun mom; if you want you can have it instead of having me as a bad kid in your family. Mom, I'm sooo sorry but I have to tell you this."

"What! You did al this to us?! How could you do that Tomyo? I told you not to make the same mistakes as your relatives! And that's why were not in touch! Oh my god there is even more." Her mother cried and got so scared. Her entire family cried and was scared. Like it was gonna be the end of the world. Her grandparents and uncles and aunts took her sisters and brothers home. And explained them everything. The children understood and said "Our Tomoyo will come back home soon." Her older brothers and sisters stayed and wanted to help their family.

"Mom?" Tomoyo called her mother. The cabs already took Tomoyo's gang

"What more pain do you want to mention Tomoyo?!" Her mother cried out. Everyone did. Even me. I covered my hand over my mouth. IT was all too much, I can't' believe I've done all this. I thought it was gonna work. I even hope it did.

"I'm pregnant." Tomoyo called out to everyone! OMG!! She's pregnant but she's only 13 years old! She can't be pregnant and who's the father! It couldn't be Eriol! IT couldn't be anyone else! It's so hard to all of us…

Her mother was even more in shock. She looked like someone who has just watched her daughter being shot at.

"First, you're with unacceptable friends!

Second, you do drugs, cigarettes, and alcohol. And I mention, you steal!

Third, you're bisexual!

Fourth, you're not a virgin!

Fifth, you're pregnant from a guy I don't' know about!

Sixth, you're carrying a gun and abusing people form all over. Even younger kids.

And Seventh, you're destroyed our hearts, your friends, and yourself. You are not Tomoyo anymore sweetheart, you're dead. I'm sorry but I don't' want to see you anymore. Watch the movie "Thirteen" Which I'm sure you'll steal. You can really relate to that movie. Goodbye. I see you as dead now Tomoyo, I will no longer see you as my daughter, only as my loss. That's it. It was at first nice having you as my daughter. But now, you're just a piece of f# Junk!"

It was her mother's heart who has been just broken into pieces. And then her family. And then Tomoyo's. Now I know in Tomoyo's eyes that Tomoyo has finally opened them. For the first time in her life she truly sees who she is. And she's done.

Everyone covered they're hands over their faces; they're eyes they're chest and cried out so bad. IT was all shown in TV. And NOW it was time for me to go. I said to my friends it was time to eave and they all agreed. But then millions of reporters noticed us and chased us.

"Wait you there we have a few questions to ask you! Were live and everyone sees you running away from us!" They all said.

"Guys I think we should listen to them, they're never gonna stop chasing us!" I called out.

"You're right Sakura!" Finally we all stopped and turned around to face the reporters. Tons of microphones and video cameras were there and they asked us everything and I do mean EVERYTHING!

"What do you know about this?"

"Are you any party of this?"

"Have you done anything with that girl?"

"Do you know anything about her pregnancy and the baby's father?"

"Do you know that girl?"

"Were you her friends once before?" I really wanted to answer the last question.

"Yes. We were friends before." I said.

"And how did you end up not seeing her anymore?"

"Because of a love note. She thought I wrote it for her, but it should have been a different guy and she accused me all my life from being a lesbian and her never trusted me ever since." I said.

"You think this is all caused by a love note?" It was a funny question. My other friends answered questions too and we were all interviewed and they found us much more interesting. And many other reporters were chasing after Tomoyo too. But she has been already drove toe the police station and then to the mental institution, I feel so sorry for her. I feel so sorry for everything.

Everything happened too fast and the reporters have finally agreed to leave us alone. We were on TV! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I'm already famous!

Tomoyo was sent to the hospital, the police, and the mental institution. She was once rich, and now she's famous, for being a bad person. Everybody knew now. Everybody!

A few hours later it has finally became quiet. But not for long. Syaoran called and heard about everything. He saw me on TV and was pretty shocked I was there. Just standing there with my friends. He says that I'm the town Hero! He said everyone's talking about how I helped her family and how I told the truth before Tomoyo was actually gonna kill herself. He said I saved everybody! He was so proud of me he couldn't' love me more. Well, actually he COULD!

Everything was better for me now. My birthday party was tomorrow. And I was gonna have a great time. Not to mention a great life with my dear love Syaoran.

As they say, I'm the town hero. And I hope I'll keep being a hero if I'll just be a good girl. And I've decided to do something very dangerous. That this is, to go to the mental institution and see if I can talk to Tomoyo. There are so many things I want to talk to her about. She use to be my best friend after all. And I want her to be okay. At least I hoped she will. Well, maybe not. After everything, her life will change forever that's for sure.

Maybe she doesn't want to see me, but I do. And I'll make that happen. For all good reason only. I will go to the mental Institution a few days from now. I swear.

Tomorrow you'll see me in my greatest best birthday party! See you until then!


	12. My Own World Part 12

My Own World- Part 9

My Own World- Part 12

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!Ahah!!"**

I screamed so loud when I got up, and you must know why…

"What in the name of Brad Pitt is going on around here?!" My brother said in a cheery voice!

"My 13th birthday duh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" He screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed louder.

"Ahhyayayayya!" He screamed even louder.

"Okay that was the weirdest scream I've ever heard." I said.

"Who's the birthday girl??" My brother asked excited.

"Me!"

"I have a surprise for you!"

"What is it what is it a chocolate cake with strawberries?! A dog? A monkey?!" MY brother turned to me and said,

"Why would you want a monkey?" He asked.

"Someone to play with when I'm bored cause I won't see Syaoran for the next 3 years!"

"Oh god I'm so sorry sis I heard everything I'm gonna miss you too when you'll go to that boarding school…"

"I'm gonna miss everybody so much!"

"That's a risk you need to take to be able to become a queen." He said in a truthful voice.

"I know. That's why I'm giving up everything to him."

"Right. So the surprise is! A giant pancake with a strawberry on top!"

"Yes! Finally something to enjoy of!"

"Oh and there is another thing."

My brother went to the living room and got a small jewelry box from the table. I wonder.

"What is that?"

"Open it and you'll see for yourself." He said.

I opened it and there it was. A shiny diamond necklace that had a locket in the shape of a heart and when I opened it there was enough space for two pictures. I smiled it was the nicest gift my brother has ever gotten me.

"Oh Touya! I Love it its perfect! Oh thank you thank you!" I hugged him so tight and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for my little sis!"

"But how could you afford it?"

"I saved enough cash for your birthday if I didn't' what would I have gotten you, a doll?"

"I guess not…" I laughed.

We then set down and ate the tastiest breakfast we had in years! God I love my brother so much. Not as much as Syaoran of course…I gave a smiley face.

"So. Today is the big party of the year I heard." Touya said.

"Yeah you wanna come."

"Hhhh," He laughed. "To your party I couldn't have. But sure if you insist…"

I smiled. "I insist. And yes you can bring whoever you want just make sure to keep it down so it won't be a College party."

"I promise."

"Great."

"So what are you planning to do right now? It's Saturday."

"I think I'll go meet a friend and see if she wants to come. But I'll be back in a few hours. Please don't be worried about me."

"All right just promise you'll be back by 11 sharp!"

"11 Sharp got it!" I said happily. I didn't wanna tell him I was gonna see Tomoyo today. He thinks she's a freak! And thought all these years was a waste of friendship for nothing. But I always believed Tomoyo was real. I believe in her. And now I hoped she's finally back to normal.

When I finished eating I went to my room and got dressed. I then went to the bus stop and was on my way to the Mental Institution. It wasn't that far so…

The guards checked me and asked me who am I here for. I said,

"Tomoyo Daidoji, sir."

"Are you serious? No one came to see her yet. No One." I was surprised. Not even one person?! I feel so sorry for her. Even thought it's my birthday. Oh my god I'm 13 Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I feel so much like a teenager already. Wow this is gonna be so much fun. I know. I know…

"Sakura Kinomoto right?" A nurse said.

"Yes it is."

"All right. We'll give you over at least 10 or 15 minutes to talk to her but no more. She's the most helped child in this hospital. So please be careful."

"Yes ma'am."

"All right here we go." She opened the door. I didn't see her yet but the first thing I heard was,

"WHOEVER IT IS LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Okay it would be hard. But I have no other choice.

"Ms. Daidoji there is a friend here to see you."

"It's Mrs. Hiragizawa to you!" Mrs.? What is she talking about?

"There is a friend here to see you."

"I WONDER WHO THAT MIGHT BE!" She yelled. She was probably really confused.

"See for yourself." The nurse said. "Oh and if there is any trouble just yell for help. You're even secured."

"All right." I smiled at her.

"You have to be kidding me!" Tomoyo said.

"Hay. How are you?"

"What do you think? Everyday they think I'm even crazier. It's such a mess. God I hate myself. And this time there is a good reason. I've done even more but I didn't tell anyone.

"What is it?"

"I'm married." Oh great now that.

"To who?" I asked in a kind voice.

"Eriol Hiragizawa."

"OH god Tomoyo when did you marry him?"

"At a lover's church. It's like a place where oyu can get married in any age. And there is also a place for a honey moon there. It was rally nice. We had such a comfortable bad. A TV…"

"What did you do in the Honeymoon?"

"Sex?"

"You really thought he was gonna sleep with you or even marry you or even get you pregnant at 13!"

"I like that Idea. He likes it too. But unfortunately they're making me to have an abortion since I'm only 3 weeks pregnant but I want to have this baby with Eriol."

"But what about his parents? I don't thin they'll let him have this baby with you."

"To tell you the truth Eriol never told this to anybody. He's adopted. His parents died when he was born. His mother died of cancer and his father committed suicide because his mother died."

"Oh my god is he okay?"

"He's fine he never met them so what the hell?"

"Tomoyo this is crazy how could you do that to yourself? Do you know how many teenage girls that are even older than oyu are crying they're eyes out because they didn't think about what might happen after sex! And they're over 15 or so! You're 13!"

"Yay I finally broke the record."

"It's not funny Tomoyo!"

"I know I know. I'm sorry. Just. I've been through a lot and everything happened so fast. But I felt so alive out there. But now I realize how wrong I was. There is only reason for me to live and that is my baby. But if they decide to kill me I'm fine with it. As long as I'll die with Eriol and my baby. "

"Tomoyo please!" I started crying. It was so sad although it was my birthday.

"Hay it's your birthday right?"

"Yeah you remembered…" I smiled, still crying.

"Hang on here I got oyu something." I wonder what it was.

"Here." She handed me a picture of her and me in 1st grade. We looked so happy back then. IT was so different. Everything was…So different, and so special. It felt almost like it never happened…

"Tomoyo I never thought you would keep it. I gave this picture to you. Where did oyu hide it?"

"In my diary. No one ever read it. I'm good." She smiled. Her face was so pale and so dry. So sick and dead. She did look like a crazy person after all.

"Thank you but don't want to keep it?"

"I have a copy but this is the original one. Sakura I know about all the horrible thing I've said. It's all my fault! I was so stupid since that stupid love note! I'm so sorry!"

"You think this is all caused by a love note?"

"Of course not it was my decision. And I deserve to die. I'm so horrible and there is no way god would forgive me for the things I've done. I'll be in Hell when I'll die not heaven after all…"

"Tomoyo look I'll make sure everything will be all right you just gotta believe!"

"Oh I do believe in my baby Sakura but I don't believe in my family anymore. My parents, my sisters and brothers…I was horrible and now God is punishing me!"

She started crying.

"No no Tomoyo he's not its okay I'm here I'm right here."

A nurse came in and said there is 5 minutes left.

"Sakura. I'm just so happy from everything. Although it was wrong I was happy. It made me so happy. I'm sorry I was such a horrible friend to oyu. I love you so much you're such a great friend. You know I always though Syaoran was the one for you. You 2 look like such a nice couple. I know you're in love with him. And I know he's in love with you too."

"We just love each other so much…And I just can't wait for him 3 years is such a long time…"

"I don't get it." Tomoyo said confused.

I then explained everything to her. Everything Syaoran said. I kept saying to the nurse a few more minutes and so on.

"Wow. Sakura you're the luckiest girl in the world. Trust me I know. You've got so much in you. I love you soo much. As a friend of course." We then laughed.

"I think it's a great feeling the same way over girls and boys I mean it's a great feeling to be in love don't' you think?"

"Oh it is." Tomoyo smiled. "It so is…Me and Eriol are so in love we will never let go. Not even death is gonna separate between us too. I will keep my baby no matter what. Whatever happens I will be strong. I'll never give up. Never."

"I'll always believe in you Tomoyo. Always. Even if oyu die…I will always love you, okay? So please don't give up yet okay?"

"I promise." She said smiling. We kept talking more and more about everything. We had such a nice talk. Ever since we broke up as friends.

"Tomoyo I know I said I won't forgive oyu. But that was when I just met Syaoran. I've changed since then. I've changed…"

"I know. From a girl to a woman."

"Tomoyo…" I blushed.

"Hhhhh Sakura-chan's blushing!"

"But oyu know I truly feel like a women. I got my period last week!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I haven't gotten mine yet. Not at least for the next 9 months or not at all ever. Just kidding I gotten mine a year ago. Hhhh..."

"Haa hahh very funny."

"Yeah so this is our last time talking huh?"

"I guess it is…" We started crying again. It was the last time of our lives. The last time we would see each other. The Last time…the last time…

"Tomoyo I'm gonna miss you so much…" I cried even more. We gave each other a hug and then a kiss on the cheek.

"Sakura I have to tell you something…"

"What is it I'll understand. I promise I will I won't tell anyone I promise. In fact I swear!"

"Good cause I need you to swear. Listen I've heard the doctors talking and."

"And?"

"And they said I would have an abortion and they'll, they'll-"She couldn't continue it was so hard the pain in her heart was getting more and more oxygen to breath.

"They'll what?"

"THEY'LL KILL ME!!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm the most insane person in this place. They don't think I can ever get over it. And they don't trust me. Sakura if they're gonna take my baby away better they'll take me too and my husband!"

"Tomoyo they can't do that to oyu you're too young!"

"I didn't even get to graduate Elementary School! Demmet!"

"It's okay I say now that oyu Tomoyo Hiragizawa are a graduate of Tomodea Elementary School. Congratulations!"

"What about my diploma?"

"You're diploma is your baby." I smiled.

"You're right." We smiled at each other.

"Listen I need you to do a favor for me."

"What is it?"

"Burn my diary. I believe it's still under my bed at my house. Tell them you wanted to take a picture from there for memory. But take my diary instead. Or take anything oyu think oyu would like I don't' need any of my stuff anymore. All I need is my baby and my husband."

"Okay I'll make sure I'll do that tomorrow. Or today."

"Okay Today. Because tonight I will."

"You will what?"

"I don't think I have much choice Sakura but…"

"What is it?"

"I don't trust anybody but oyu, my baby, Sayoran, and Eriol."

"I promise I'll keep it a secret. I swear."

"Okay but don't scream all right?"

"All right?" She bent her head down and then looked at me straight in the eye and said these words I would never forget…

"Me and Eriol decided that if I die and my baby would too, he should die too. He can't live without us. Ever. We decided to die for honor tonight. Were gonna kill ourselves for us. For the baby."

"Tomoyo…But they baby will die too."

"IF we die the baby should die too. Were in heaven or hell. But they baby is ours and with us at all times. We'll take care of him I swear."

"Tomoyo…" I cried even more and covered my hand over my mouth.

"Sakura –chan please help us…Help me and my baby please don't tell anyone…They're gonna find anyone but I don't' want anyone to stop me…Please."

The nurses came in and said it's about time for me to live. But I said,

"PLEASE! It's our last time talking to each other! A few more minutes, please!"

"Oh all right! 3 more! Were counting!"

"We have to hurry." I said.

"You're right. So last 3 minutes of our lives."

"Yep. 3 minutes. I just can't believe it. Why are you killing yourself tonight?"

"Because I'm gonna have the abortion tomorrow. They said so. Everyone agreed. Except me and Eriol. And you, right?"

I smiled. "Absolutely."

I added. "I'm gonna miss you so much Tomoyo. Please take care of yourself Please! I love you so much you can't leave me!" I cried even more. The tears on my face wouldn't stop falling. They're just too many and I wasn't gonna give up. Not now. Not today. Not on my 13th birthday!

Tomoyo held me tight in her arms and said. Looking at me with her bright shiny eyes.

"It's gonna be all right Sakura. Me and Eriol and my baby are gonna be happy. Wherever we are. Whenever. Were gonna do it. I have where to hide and run away. I know exactly how to save myself. Don't worry about me. Were gonna jump of the mountain near the entrance to the ocean. Were gonna drawn ourselves Sakura. And it's gonna hurt. Those are the last bit of breaths I'm breathing now. And my baby. Were gonna do it. And nothing will stop us. I've already imagined it. And it's all for the better. They will never take my baby away!" I was still in her arms. Understanding that this is the last time hearing my best friend's words. The last words I'm willing to remember for the rest of my life. And it's the last time I'm gonna see her. Today on my birthday. Wow, she's gonna kill herself on my birthday...

"When are you gonna kill yourself?"

"I think midnight is the best time. The time when anything can happen. It's perfect. Planning my death and actually doing it. Hhhh…Sakura, just promise me don't tell anyone. Please. It's for me, Eriol, and my baby! Please! I trust only you and Syaoran. You're the only people I'm willing to remember tonight! You're the only friend I've got! The only real friend I've got! I love you and I don't want to hurt you. I just want you to be happy Sakura. Just promise me one thing."

"What?" I said still crying a bit. She cried too. She was looking at me. So honest, so kind. Tomoyo was my best friend. And tonight she's gonna kill herself. For the sake of her happiness and her baby. She had no other choice. She was the bravest person I know. And tonight I'm gonna lose her…_Forever..._

"Don't make the same mistakes me and Eriol made. At least everyone. But especially me. Remember. Don't make the same mistakes we made. Especially me." She smiled. Then continued,

"You have more power in you than you think Sakura. Use it, and for good. Make the right choices and go in the right path that will lead you to your happiness and Syaoran. Do the right thing and believe in yourself. Always. Trust yourself and be yourself always. I know that life is hard. But that's the thing. Only the hard stuff makes you strong. A person that hadn't worked hard is never strong. Only weak. So, workout on that body. Study well and do what you think is right. Work hard and you'll get what you deserve. I promise you…Live your life in a way you never have. And please. When I die, don't cry. Be brave. I know I am. Brave enough to do this. For the sake of my dear baby. And you know, I know it's a girl. A beautiful girl that looks just like me and Eriol. A bit like you and your dear mother. Some personality of Syaoran too!" She smiled.

I smiled back. "And what's her name?"

Tomoyo smiled even more and looked at me up and down. And said, "Sakura."

"Thank you."

"You're the best friend I ever had." She smiled.

We hugged one last hug and then Tomoyo added,

"Oh and Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Be strong. You have more power in you than you think. The most incredible amazing person ever existed in this world. And she's matching very well with her soul mate and the love of her life Prince Syaoran. And one day, you'll be queen. I know."

"Thanks Tomoyo. I'll miss you and good luck!"

"Good Luck to you Sakura. I love you. You're my best friend after all."

"And you are mine. I love you too."

"Oh and Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy 13th birthday I hope you'll enjoy your birthday party. And don't' worry I'll see you in my dreams. You'll wear such a nice gown dress. You'll be the most beautiful girl there. So mature and so smart. You're a women after all."

"And you are a mother." We then laughed one last laugh we had with each other. One last hug. One last kiss on the cheek and forehead. One last happiness and joy. It's gonna be hard. But it's all for the better.

"I'm sure she's nice and smart." I said.

"Oh she is. And she's beautiful. Just like you Sakura-chan!"

"Hhhh you're beautiful too Tomoyo. Take care of yourself. Your baby. And you husbent!"

"I will I swear on my dead body."

"Yeah. Hhh. Goodbye Tomoyo."

"Goodbye Sakura."

"I love you."

"I love you too. You're the best friend I ever had."

"You too."

"And Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember. You have the strongest most sweetest soul and ppower you. You have more in you than you think. You're blessed and purred. I'll see your mother and tell her you're so awesome and I can't wait to see you again in my dreams. In case I ever have any."

"I know. Thank you for everything."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Goodbye and good luck!"

"Bye Tomoyo. Take care of yourself and the baby of course. Don't forget Eriol too."

"Hhh I won't. Bye."

"Bye."

I then gave one last goodbye and looked at Tomoyo one last time. That was it. It was the end. Goodbye Tomoyo I'll miss you so much. I said to myself over and over again.

And as I left the place I remembered perfectly what Tomoyo said.

Her last words to me where "You have more power in you than you think…"

I'll remember them forever and ever and ever. Not even after my death. I'll keep my promise and love her as my friend forever. That was it. That was her end in this world…

_I'll miss you Tomoyo…And thank you so much for everything. I'll see you later. In my dreams…_


	13. My Own World Part 13

My Own World- Part 9

My Own World- Part 13

For the next few hours, all I felt inside me is loss. The loss of your friend can be so painful you wouldn't feel anything else. And in some way, you feel so happy for them that they finally got what they wanted. Although you know they were gonna kill themselves tonight and you wouldn't tell anyone because it's a secret. There is nothing else in the world that is more beautiful than friendship and true love. It's all about it…and without it, were nothing but humans…

"Sakura-chan! Are you ready?"

"Yeah I'll be right there!" I was getting ready for my birthday party, and in for some reason, I didn't feel like going. I just wanted to watch Tomoyo profiling her dream out there. She's all I think about right now. I was wearing a beautiful pink nightgown…it was so long it could touch the floor…and my hair was down and some hairclips were on it. I put on a pink lipstick and some lip-gloss for shine. Some pink blush but not too much. I looked so beautiful I couldn't believe it was me. A 13 year old Sakura Kinomoto is finally growing up. From a girl, to a woman…

I was getting down the stairs and Touya had a video camera in his hands. He was filming this moment for memory. He's so sweet…

"And here is our birthday girl!"

"That's me!" I said smiling.

"Who's ready for her party?"

"Me!"

"I'm ready too, and if you'll excuse me, I got a date!" He picked up his coat because it was pretty chilly outside. Someone rang the bell. Touya opened the door and here he was…Syaoran. Wearing a black suit and roses in his hands. Oh he's so sweet! OH Syaoran…..

Touya went to his car and went to pick up whosever he's dating tonight. And the only people left in this house were me and Syaoran…

"Hi." Syaoran said smiling.

"Hi." I said smiling back.

"Are you ready for your party, miss?"

"I sure am."

"May I precede you to your limo?"

"Limo?"

"Yes."

I went outside and saw a long black Limo waiting outside. The limo driver held a birthday box in his hands. I think it would be the first gift I've gotten from Syaoran.

"OH MY GOSH. SYAORAN IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" I wasn't screaming I was just a bit loud cause of shocking.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Oh you're so sweet."

"Not as sweet as you."

"Well you're handsome."

"Not as attractive as you…"

"Syaoran!"

"All right fine not as generous as you too."

"I love you."

"Happy 13th birthday, my sweet cherry." He handed me the roses and a kiss on the lips. The kiss first felt soft but then it turned to a passionate kiss. So sweet and warm, I felt this night would never end…

"May I?" He gave me his hand and I let my hand touch his. He walked me to the limo and we both sat in that last seat. It was so awesome my first time in a limo!

"Syaoran this night couldn't get any better!"

"Oh really?" He got the remote and turned on the music. A romantic French song and flowers all over the place. A small disco ball hanging there and a Champaign for 2.

"Syaoran you know we can't drink." I said seriously.

"Oh it's not for us it's for the lovely married couples that are gonna borrow this Limo from us tomorrow night. And everyone just wanted it to be ready. Are you mad?"

I touched his cheek with my hand and said, "No I am not. Don't worry. I understand."

"Great." He had a smirk in his face while he put his arm around my waist and still smirked at me.

"Syaoran we have to get going to the party. We can't do this right now!"

"And why not?" He made a sad puppy face. Got I hate that look!

"Because were gonna be late!"

"Actually the party starts at 7 and its 6 right now. It takes only 5 minutes to get there so-"

"You planned this didn't you?! Didn't you?!" I held his shirt with my hand. Pretending to be mad.

"So what if I did?" He took my hand so I won't hurt him anymore. He can get really shy sometimes. Oh he's so cute…Kawaiiii!

Me blushing. Him starring. Were not moving. Music still playing. His arms around my waist. He's not willing to move away. Me not wanting him to go. His hand touching my cheek. His lips touching mine. Our tongues brushing against each one. Our hearts are warmer and warmer after each beat. We keep making out. Not willing to stop. Not wanting to stop. Lots of time to kill. And every second seemed like forever. Not caring about the time. Not wanting to pull away. His hand moving up my shoulder. Taking down the strap of my dress and then touching the strap of my white bra. He was quite surprised that I was actually wearing one. And how come! Does he think I'm flat chested?! That moron!

"Hehh...um...Sakura? What is this?"

"What is what?"

"What are you wearing underneath your dress?"

"What do you think I'm wearing underneath my dress? Money?!"

"No…I've realized you're wearing a bra. And I'm asking you why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you wearing a bra?!"

"Hello! Hello!" I touched my chest to show its size.

"All right fine! Just because you're turning 13 doesn't mean you have to wear one. Your chest is not that big either!"

My mouth purred open to show an O between my lips. God I was mad at him!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY CHEST IS NOT THAT BIG?! YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND AND YOU SHOULDN'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT TO ME! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO MOVE AND I'M NOT GOING TO SEE YOU FOR 3 WHOLE YEARS AND TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH YOUR ORGASAM IS NOT THAT BIG EITHER! I FELT IT I TELL YOU! I FEEL IT BETWEEN MY LEGS!"

"HAY WE DIDN'T DO IT WITH EACH OTHER! Yet…"

"Hay it's not funny!"

"I know it's not so stop yelling!"

"Not until you'll apologize!"

"For what?!"

"For saying that I'm flat chested!"

"I never said anything like that!"

"But you made it sound like it!"

"Well you said my orgasm is not that big! It hurt my feelings!"

"Well you hurt mine!"

We then stopped yelling and looked at each other carefully shocked. Starting making out hard and wet. We broke away a second later.

"I hate you!" He said.

"I hate you more!" I said.

Starting to make out again for another 3 seconds. Then broke away again.

"I love you!" He confessed.

"I love you more!" I confessed.

Making out again. But this time we kept making out while we laid on each other on our seats in the limo. We just laid there. It felt so comfortable and passionate at the same time. It felt so incredible…

Now he pulled down both of the straps of my dress. Including my bra. My shoulders were finally shown. And I didn't care. I wanted more…

Now he pulled my dress up to my knees. They were finally shown too. I then took off his black jacket and made it fall next to us. I opened his shirt and let his muscle abs show. Although he was just starting to be a man. He already looked like one.

I touched his stomach and moved my hands up his chest. Then his neck and let my shoulders rest around it. Still making out not willing to break away. Ever.

He then touched my left thigh…Spreading it open. And pulled it so my leg would rest on his back and hip. It felt so amazing I can't even explain it. I can't even tell you how awesome it was for us to be against each other for so long. And the time now was 6:15. We still had a long way to go. And no one even saw us. Not even the Limo driver. Thank god…I wouldn't want anyone to interrupt us and then be so embarrassed. Were just trying to enjoy our last minutes with each other. Today's the last day, I think.

His hand still touching my thigh. Moving down my leg and the up again to my thigh. I finally decided to take his shirt off. He didn't complain. In fact, he was really enjoying this moment. That pervert! Him smiling as we kiss and he couldn't take it anymore and broke away and laughed so hard. Me being so shocked and not understanding what is going on. And still is in the mood of kissing, and some more…

I just laid there. Half naked, half embarrassed. What is going on?

"Syaoran what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just so…so…I can't explain it. I imagined us spending this moment since the first time I saw you. I prayed and prayed that you would fall for me and that we would share our hearts together forever. And imagining us like this. Not actually doing this, but at least showing how we love each other. Without the nasty stuff, not that it's nasty but-"

"Were just too young." I said.

"I know. And to tell you the truth it's a dream come true. I never though a beautiful girl like you would ever fall for a spoiled rich boy."

He touched my heart! "First, you are rich but not spoiled. And second, I never though a successful guy like you would ever even think about dating me. Not in a million years."

I now touched his heart. We sure do know how to treat each other well. I was right. We ARE soul mates. And nothing will ever change that. Ever.

We started kissing again but his time we respected each other. Slowly, but yet warm and passionate. We didn't pull away anymore. Didn't want to. Didn't have to.

The time now was 6:30 and still having more time with each other! Yes! The time was passing by real slowly! Yes!

I now touched his hand and let it rest on my waist…He them moved his hand on my stomach. And then moving upward and upward. Now his hand was on my left breast. Touching it, squeezing it. Feeling it. It felt so good. It felt so real. He liked it and I accepted him. I then decided to move my left hand on his back. Then moving downward and downward. Now my hand was on his butt. He accepted it and actually enjoyed it. We enjoyed everything we did to each other. Accepting everything. Accepting each other. I don't think there ever was anything more beautiful than this moment. Tomoyo was right. When you really do it with someone you love. It's more than just sex. But me and Syaoran didn't have sex at the moment. He would have to do much more than just laying on me and squeezing my breast cause it hurts a little, but not much not really. Kawaiii!

I then opened his zipper downward and started pulling down his pants a little. Just a little. He accepted, I accepted as well. He now was touching my right breast. Deciding to feel both of them. His hands were on my chest and they were not willing to pull away.

I touched his back and felt it. He was so warm and real. I wasn't even nervous at all. He wasn't nervous either! We just laid there. I was still wearing my dress. Were not stupid we still remember about the party. We always come prepared. It was now 6:40 and we decided to finally pull away and breathe again. But we just broke the make-out session. Not it was just feeling the way we kiss each other. Just the feeling of his lips against mine. We rested and took a short nap. Still laying there!

It was now 6:50 and in 5 minutes we were on our way to the party. We then finally decided to get ready for it. Syaoran putting on his shirt and jacket. Zipping and pulling up his pants. Me pulling down my dress and letting my straps fall on my shoulders again. Just cleaning up a bit and getting ready for the biggest most amazing party of the year. All the people we knew were invited. Not any strangers. Not any strangers at all!

"Hay Sakura?"

"What is it?" I smiled.

"Thanks." He smiled back.

"For what?" I laughed a bit.

"For letting me squeeze your breasts."

"WHAT!-"

"Driver!"

The Limo finally started moving. It seemed like it was a long way. But no it was a short way.

"Look we did what we wanted to. And you're happy with that right?"

"Well yeah but-"

"And you unzipped my pants and actually pulled them down and getting my shirt off. I only pulled your dress up your knees. You're the one who's perverted!"

"Hay! I wasn't the one was surprised about my chest size!"

"No I always though they're big. Even for your age. However I didn't imagine them to be that big! They're like two coconuts!"

"Are you making fun of them?!"

"Them?!"

"I'm gonna be the one breast feeding our babies! That's why they're big enough just for that!"

"But I wanted to see what they really look like without your dress on. And without your bra on…"

"Well I wanted to see you balls!"

"Hay that's too embarrassing to sex talk!"

"OH yeah!"

"Yeah!" I looked outside the window. He looked outside his window. We weren't mad at each other. That's how we fall for each other more and more. We laughed we joke we fight jokily! That's what we do. Syaoran was now smirking and I smirked too. We then pulled ourselves against each other again to just feel those lips…We made out again the whole time on the way to the party. And before we knew it, we were there.

"Well were finally here!" Syaoran said happily. "Oh and cover you eyes. It's a surprise."

"Okay!" I did as I was told and covered my eyes. He led me outside the limo. And still said not to open them. I was confused. I felt he disappeared into the darkness. It was quite chilly but nice outside.

"Syaoran?"

"All right Sakura open your eyes!" I heard him say from far away??

I opened my eyes and then with such a Shock I heard,

"SURPRISE!"

All the people I loved and known were standing there. Near a huge Ship! There were many servants and maids all over! Balloons and presents! The ship was the biggest most beautiful Ship I've ever seen. It was so big I almost thought it was a spaceship!

The Li Clan name was printed there in huge words. Many flowers and cherry blossoms were all over the place. It didn't' look like a birthday party! It looked like a ball!

Everyone ran up to me and hugged me and kissed me all over and wished me happy birthday! Touya and his date were there, my friends, the Li Clan, Syaoran's family, Syaoran, some of my relatives, and all the people I've loved!"

It was like a dream come true! I never had this huge party before in my entire life. I just can't believe I'm that lucky! All my life I was the loser one. And now I figure I'm actually the lucky one! I just didn't realize it back then I guess. Oh well…

"First we dance!" Chihiro said.

"No! First we eat duh!" I said.

Everyone laughed and were so happy. Some of them ate and some of them played games or danced on the disco floor! It was the most amazing party! And it wasn't over yet.

I was sitting with my friends and relatives in a huge table, in a restaurant at the ship. We were eating such delicious meals and talked so much! We had such a good time and kept eating! The desert was a chocolate cake! My favorite. Although I haven't seen Syaoran since the limo…Maybe his planning another surprise. Don't know, oh well.

"So, since you're moving to Tokyo, we finally decided how to arrange our visits throughout the year. We think you'll like it…" My friends said. We were talking and talking and talking, and oh yeah! Did I mention we were talking?

"Hay there!" Syaoran showed up from nowhere and sat in one of the chair in the table.

"Oh hay were have you been I was looking all over for you sweet face!" All my friends were blushing and smiling. The loved the fact I had a boyfriend.

"Well there were a few more things I needed to take care of so…Sorry I made you wait." He looked sad.

"It's okay." I said smiling. Now he smiled, and was gonna say something.

"So, I was wondering, would you like to dance with me?" Oh yes yes yes yes!!

"I'd love to." I touched his hand and he walked me to the dance floor and then a new song started playing. There were many people out there and we were the youngest of course.

The song was beautiful. Kind yet romantic. So calming and relaxing. And you really have the urge to dance once you heard it.

We started dancing. It was ballroom dancing. 2 people, 2 souls. My right hand touched his left shoulder. And my left hand touched his right hand. His right hand was touching my left hand. And his left hand was touching my waist. Just like we were supposed to. Although we were closer than anyone else in the party. We weren't supposed to be that close but we wanted to. The dance was unbelievable. IT was so much fun. Syaoran was such a good dancer! But once accidentally he stepped on my foot. Ouch!

I don't know why but I kept thinking about Tomoyo. Who knew than in just 4 hours she would die. I know I kept my promise. But I just can't let her go away I just can't. I remember exactly what she said. _"You have more power in you than you think…"_

I trust Tomoyo. She's my best friend. She made a lot of mistakes but it doesn't mean she needs to kill herself! But I guess she has no other choice…NO.

She has chances and one of them is definitely not killing herself. I know she cares about her baby but doesn't mean not letting it live! I can help her. With all the money and all the love I can take, I can provide her security, food, shelter, and love. I will not let her die. I WILL NOT!

"Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you tired?"

"A little but why?"

"I have to tell you something but I can't tell you."

"Well now that you brought it up I can't wait to hear it. Is it good or bad?"

"Bad." We stopped dancing. He was scared. I continued,

"It's about Tomoyo." He was relieved.

"Oh thank god it's not about you."

"Yeah." I smiled.

"So what is it?"

"Not here. Let's go somewhere else to talk its private I don't want people to hear us." I whispered.

"Okay! Even better!" He was smirking.

We got by the end of the ship. Just like Titanic. We stood there and watched the sunset.

I told him everything. Everything that happened inside that room. Everything she told me. Everything that is gonna happen.

"Oh my god…" He was so confused.

"What are we gonna do?"

"We have to get help. We need a plan."

"I got one." So we talked about the plan and then got a boat to get to the place were the limo was. The Limo driver drove us to that place. We found Tomoyo on the roof sitting there with her husband, Eriol.

"Sakura..!" Tomoyo said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you why else would I be here?"

Tomoyo was sad and surprised at the same time. My god she was that stupid…

"Sakura I've already made my choic-"

"SHUT UP!"

She couldn't say a word. So couldn't Eriol.

"Syaoran, you're here too?" Eriol asked.

"Of course I am! Any friend of Sakura's is a friend of mine. I will not let her lose a friend tonight! Especially not on her birthday how could you do it Tomoyo! You're so selfish. And I also bet everything you said to Sakura was a complete lie!" My eyes widened. A lie? Are you sure? But I thought. What?

"A lie?" I asked.

"That's right. Sakura. Listen to me very clearly because I'm only gonna say this once. If Tomoyo was really you're friend, would she kill herself on your birthday?"

"No…" I said.

"And if she knew she was gonna have a baby with her husband, Would she give up on it and not even let it live?"

My head bent down. "No…"

And would she smile and think she'll live in heaven with your mother?!"

"No…"

"Syaoran that's enough get out of here!" Tomoyo said.

"Too late I already called the cubs and everyone. They're on their way."

Tomoyo turned to me. "I thought we had a deal Sakura, how could you tell him you bitch!" Surprised, shocked, sad…and to think that for just a moment I thought she was my friend again. I just can't believe it. Oh my god…Tears started falling on my face. Poor and shiny. They turned to ice one they fell on the top of the roof. Rain came falling down from the sky. It was dark and cold. My worst and best birthday ever. I'll never forget this moment. Ever…

Syaoran saw my tears. He was so mad and so sad. He thought about crying too. He couldn't believe someone could really hurt my like this. He cared for me, he loved me. He needs me; he'll never let anyone hurt me. I mean it!

"If anyone. Anyone out there tries to hurt my Sakura; I'll make sure I'll turn them down and kill them until they'll breathe their last breath! I won't let them live."

"Well then, I won't see the sun tomorrow so bye bye!"

"Not so fast." I finally said. Gaining my braveness and strength.

"What?" Eriol said.

"Tomoyo you told my things. You even swear god you gave me a birthday present! I kept my friendship with you but you didn't! You only thought of yourself through all those years and I don't think anyone this bad in the world exists. I don't know anyone worse than you! And if you want to kill yourself for no good reason go ahead! If you want to gain respects for yourself go ahead! And you know what does gonna happen when you die? You're gonna rot in the ground! And people are gonna keep on living, and they're gonna forget all about you…And do you think it's gonna matter whether you wanted to live or not?! You're dead! And nobody! Nobody is gonna want to remember you because all you left behind in this world is the people you've hurt so much all your life! And never confessed it! Tomoyo Daidoji? Hhhhh, no. Tomoyo disappointment."

Everyone was shocked. Especially Tomoyo. Her mouth was purred open and so was Eriol. He immediately got scared.

"Tomoyo I can't do this."

"What! Honey!-"

"I'm sorry but I want to live and I want that baby to live too! I'm not gonna let you hurt it!"

"The most important person in the world is now leaving me…"

"He's not gonna leave you! He won't let you die! And that's a good thing!" Syaoran said.

"Tomoyo then started crying. More and more rain fell. Tomoyo came out to still be the same jerk k she was. And I saved her. She didn't' even say thank you. Were gonna send her to a place were there are teenage moms just like her. Eriol is gonna finish school and Tomoyo will too.

All the cubs came and took them away to that place. They're gonna arrange everything so it'll be fine. I guess Tomoyo told me this because she couldn't' keep it a secret for so long. I feel sorry for her but I also feel mad about her…

Everything was okay now. Everything's taken care of…Syaoran held me in his arms. We hugged but I was all right…

"Syaoran?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I've put you in so much trouble I should have realized earlier she lied to me..."

"No no Sakura it wasn't your fault. You didn't know! Listen, listen to me." He held my cheeks with his hands. "You handled this like a responsible adult. If you let her do this and think she was your friend and live your life thinking she didn't lie to you but she would have killed herself already! I'm so proud of you!" I smiled.

"Really?"

"Really. I love you. I will never let anyone or anything hurt you. NEVER!" He sounded so sure. So right so kind. I loved him so much, I loved him…

I was resting my head in his chest while he held me tight in his arms…We hugged each other for so long and felt everything that was to be felt.

We went back to the party and acted as if nothing happened. Everyone were happy and didn't know anything about it. Oh thank god…

"Here." Syaoran gave me a box wonder what's in there?

I opened it. And there it was. A beautiful white gown that looked almost like a bridal dress! Same dress that Sam Montgomery was wearing in the movie "A Cinderella Story" love that movie. It was exactly like this one. Only this dress was given to me by the only man I love in the world. Of course there is Touya and my dad but Syaoran is my true love…

I changed into it and I looked absolutely marvels…I looked like a princess. Like an angel. Like a women. I couldn't believe it was me…

I went out of the ladies bathroom and everyone saw me. I looked perfect. So perfect. Syaoran's mouth was purred open he thought I was so beautiful he couldn't' believe it was me…

I went up to him and said hi. He said hi back. But then got so shy…

"Have you seen my girlfriend because I think she's still changing-"

"Syaoran!" I poked him in his arm.

"Just kidding." He said jokily. "Would you like to dance with me? Again?"

"Okay." I agreed and smiled a wide smile. We were like a prince and a princess. Although we really were. Syaoran was actually a king of china now and I was gonna be queen. Wow! It's reality it's dream! I just can't believe it!

Everyone saw us and had video cameras and cameras all over the place. It was like we were shooting the movie and we were the romantic couple in the story…Syaoran leaned over. And said these words I would never forget…

"You know what happens after in this kinds of situations were the king dances with the queen?"

"No what?"

"They live happily ever after…"

He leaned down and kissed my lips. It was a tender kiss. So beautiful like the ending of the movie "Sleeping beauty." Dancing and then leaning down and kissing. So romantic. So true. I'll remember his words always.

"_They live happily ever after…"_


End file.
